Chuck, the handler
by Doc in Oz
Summary: AU – Super Agents are uploaded with mission specific personalities. Chuck's job is to look after one such Agent when they are 'unplugged.'
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.** This one is a little different for me. I had the idea, and it wouldn't go away. As far as I can see, this should only be two chapters or so.

**Chuck vs Glimpses of the real Sam**

I don't own Chuck et al.

AU. No intentional relation or cross-over the TV programme "The Dollhouse."

Warning: Nudity and sexual themes.

* * *

August 2010.

"Chuck! Where's Chuck?" she wailed. "Chuuuu-uuuuck! I want Chuck!"

Chuck saw she was badly distressed. She'd been crying. He left the surveillance room for her cell. He tapped in the access code, the door hissed aside, and he stepped inside. The lights came up to half level automatically.

"Shh, it's all right, I'm here now."

She was sitting up in the bed. She threw her arms out to him like a child. The bed sheet had fallen away, exposing her breasts, and her slim frame. She snuffled, and wiped her nose unselfconsciously on one forearm before holding her arms out for him again.

Chuck sat on the bed close to her, and she wrapped her arms around him instantly, burying her face into his neck. "Shhh, I'm here Sam, I'm here. It's all right now" he told her, as he rocked the beautiful blonde girl gently back and forth. His left hand cradling the back of her head, his right stroking her back. Calming her. 'What happened?"

"I had a bad dream" she whimpered to him. "I was … people were hurt."

"Shhh, it's just a dream" he lied to her. "Just a dream. You're a good girl, Sam. I know you'd never hurt anybody. You're a good girl….." the mantra just needed to run its course.

It took a few minutes to calm her down. She was getting worse. It hurt Chuck to lie to her, to hurt her, even if she didn't really know it. God, he hoped this would end for her soon. He continued to rock her, until he felt her relax. He pulled back a bit to make contact with her amazingly blue eyes. He straightened some loose hair from her face. "Are you all better now?"

"Better" she said shyly. Chuck moved to get up. Her grip tightened. "No. Stay, please? Stay with me all night. You keep the dreams away."

"OK Sam, I just need to let them know where I am, OK?"

"OK" she agreed, lying back into her bed. Her sheet still pooled around her thighs. She watched him the whole time as he went to the intercom and reported to control he would be in her cell for the rest of the night.

"No clothes!" she pouted as he headed back to her.

"No clothes" he agreed.

Chuck took his sneakers, jeans and tee off (kept his boxers on) and after lowering the lights, he climbed into her bed. As he lay on his back she rolled over to him, one arm across his chest, her right leg wrapping around his, and she lay her head contentedly on his shoulder.

"Chuck?" she whispered to his ear after a few moments.

"Mmm?"

"You like me, right?"

"Sam? You're amazing. Of course I like you. I …"

"Good" she wriggled closer, tightening her grip with her thighs "'Cause I really like you, Chuck. A lot."

"I know, Sam. I like you a lot too. Now get some sleep."

"….K" her reply turned into a snoring purr.

Circa 2007.

Three years ago, for reasons he never fully understood, he'd been unceremoniously kicked out of Stanford. For nearly three years he'd hidden in the Buy More. Just existing. Morgan was happy, he was with his bestest buddy again. But Chuck got stuck in the rut.

It was Ellie, his sister, who got him out. Fed up with him moping around the house, she dragged him to the hospital one day and physically sat him in his new chair and told him he was now working in the computer department for the hospital.

Ellie was right. Naturally.

He found his mojo. Well, more than Buymoria had to offer anyway.

He was good at what he did. The staff and nurses loved him. And to his own surprise, he found himself going on a date or two soon after. About six months after starting at Westside, he was working on the LAN for the small psych ward that was affiliated with a larger dedicated psychiatric hospital.

He saw Bryce.

The bastard who'd gotten him kicked out of Stanford.

The staff were having trouble controlling him, he was refusing his injection. Chuck tried to stay out of the way, he wasn't comfortable seeing Bryce like this. The shell that was left wasn't the friend he'd known. Or the asshole who'd betrayed him. Chuck could almost hear his shoulder angel (who, in this case, sounded a lot like Ellie) hoping it was his guilty conscience.

Bryce saw Chuck, and changed instantly. "Chuck!" he cried gladly. "I know a secret" he told Chuck conspiratively "and I saved you from project Om… Omm Omaha."

"Bryce? What are you …"

The two attendants had guns in their hands, pointed at Bryce and Chuck.

They sounded like the silencers they used on TV when they fired.

August 2010.

When he came awake, he realised she was massaging his fingers into her groin. Her breathing was ragged, and she was thoroughly aroused by the feel, and scent. Without warning, she suddenly arched her back against him, and then convulsed as the waves of orgasm rode though her.

"Chuck…" she breathed. God, it was one of the most erotic sounds he'd ever heard.

"Sam, you know we can't."

"…. I really like you. I want to…."

He was able to retrieve his hand (it took three goes. Not all of them Sam's fault) and kissed the back of her neck "You know I want to too, Sam. But we've spoken about this, we need to wait until you get out of here."

She turned around to face him. Her eyes bore into him, her pupils dilated and distant, her lips were bright red and he could feel the heat emanating from her. She moved her hands to his groin.

"Chuck…" she breathed, as her hands found their target. She closed her eyes and had a dreamy look while she tightened her grip. It took all of his self-control to move her hands.

God, right now, all he wanted to hold her tight, kiss her like the world would end in a moment, and…..

But she wasn't Sarah.

Not the woman he loved.

(But she was _here_, now. She wanted him, and he wanted, oh God he wanted ….But she wasn't…. she's _almost_ Sarah…..)

Damn-it. He'd get reassigned if he wasn't careful. He didn't want to, but to keep Sam safe, he'd have to.

Circa 2007.

When he came to, Chuck found himself in the hospital. It looked like he was in the same ward he'd found Bryce. And he'd been strapped down. With a splitting headache. Duntish, was how he felt. After a moment, he found his voice.

"Wh…. What's going on? Why am I …"

A man came into the room, dressed like one of the attendants who'd shot him.

Shot him. He'd been shot. They…

"They shot me! What the smeg is going on here?"

Lab coat guy referred to his clip board "Tranquilised, Mister Bart…..Bartowski. Have you ever heard the name Ryan Anderson?"

"Why am I tied up here, I work in this hospi….."

"Charles, may I call you Charles? This is important Charles. Do you know Ryan Anderson?"

"….who? No. Why am I…."

"You're sure? Ryan Anderson? No? How about Bryce Larkin?"

"….. Bryce, yeah I know him. We were in college together. Why is Bryce here….."

Lab coat guy made some notes on his clip board. Distractedly, he said "Charles, we will get through this a lot quicker if you just answer my questions. When, we're done, I'll try to answer what I can of yours, OK? So, that would have been 2001 or so, right? Ah, you were the room-mate."

Lab coat guy brushed all of Chuck's questions aside, and kept on boring in. The questions were about Bryce. If he was disappointed that Chuck knew nothing of Bryce after 2003, he hid it.

Chuck began to suspect that Bryce wasn't an accountant after all. The line of questioning hinted at a more …. exotic line of work.

Lab coat guy left without answering any question of Chuck's.

Chuck had no idea of the time, or how long he waited. Hours, for sure.

This time, the man stepping through the door wore a suit. "My name is Wilkins. Bryce tells me you prefer Chuck to Charles."

"Look, what is going on here?"

"Chuck, in our line of work, we don't like coincidences. And it looks like that's what all of this is. You've probably figured out that Bryce isn't a banker. He works for the government. He works for me. Well, my boss actually."

* * *

Bryce was a spy. Bryce Larkin from Connecticut was a spy. They were vague, but it sounded like he'd been a spy since Chuck had known him.

The rest was pure cyber-punk.

"Well, the gentleman responsible for the breakthrough was a fan of ah…. Gibson. We call them 'microsofts.' Not to be confused with a certain very large company. Like the book, you plug in a skill set, and the agent has all the knowledge needed for a specific mission. After de-brief, un-plug them, and, well they become child-like."

"So when you're done with him, he stays a … a grown up child?"

"No, Chuck. Despite what you see in the movies, the agencies look after their agents. It cost a lot to train, and, well I hesitate to say 'make' them, but…. look, we look after them. This, this is special though. They volunteered. When they are finished their contracts, they are returned to normal, and have earned the money they'll get. But, as you saw, a physically adult child can be …. problematic when they don't want to cooperate."

"So, I just sign an agreement, and you'll let me…."

Suit guy – Wilkins – smiled. Not a friendly sort of smile.

"You've presented us with a rare opportunity, Mister Bartowski. When they are…unloaded, we need to look after them. It's not an easy job. You really need to connect with them. Get them to trust you. And, being….the people who they are, trust isn't easy to come by. You already have an advantage over Bryce's current handler. He knows you. He trusts you."

"Hey, wait a minut….."

"Congratulations Mister Bartowski. You just got drafted."

* * *

The rest of the handlers called it 'the dollhouse' after some show on TV Chuck had never seen. Bryce's handler, the one Chuck was replacing, trained him. Zoe liked Bryce. You had to, to do this job. The facility was in the hills, using an exclusive re-hab as a front.

There was a definite limit to the time the agent could be 'plugged in.' More than twelve hours, and the mission microsoft began to break down. That was why Bryce was in the psych ward at Westside. He'd needed extraction, and was close to, if not over, his limit.

Zoe was great. A pretty brunette, about 5 foot 4. Funny, smart. Perfect girl for Bryce. So, no changes there. Bryce always got the great…..

Zoe explained it "The unplugged agent usually develops feelings for the handler. I mean you're a combined parent, best friend and nurse. You worked in a hospital before, right? How often do patients fall in love with nurses?"

"I've seen it happen"

"Well, it's worse here. And not always one way either. Bryce is great, I'd have loved to know him before….."

"Yeah, I think you would have. He's….."

"I heard. But when the agent is loaded, well, Agent And-er-son is …. Um a little full of himse….. what?

"Sorry, 'And-er-son.' Did Bryce choose that?"

She smiled a little. "It's the Matrix thing, isn't it?"

"We watched that. A lot. 'Guns, lots of guns.'" Chuck did a very poor imitation of Neo. "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt."

"I just don't know if I can stand the Anderson side of him… Anyway, you'll probably never need the cold spoon. I think you're safe from _that_ side of Bryce."

Chuck's eyebrows shot into his hairline.

* * *

At first, Bryce liked having Chuck around. It was the toilet, and shower that got to Chuck. The cell was a decent sized box. One pneumatically controlled door. A bed. The toilet and shower were open to the cell. There was a couch and large flat screen TV, the movies were stored elsewhere, played on demand.

Bryce's movie choices hadn't really changed. More animations than before, but only if you knew the old Bryce. Chuck got to learn both Toy Stories off by heart (mind you, he was pretty close to that point to begin with).

The first time Chuck saw agent Anderson (And-er-son), it was….. well, he'd been briefed. It was …different.

The techs, and the doctor spent hours working on the upload. The base Anderson was the beginning, then the mission parameters were set.

While Chuck was computer savvy, this was _way_ outside the box. The only thing he related to was that they _used_ a computer. They might as well have been using Loa, or casting spells.

The microsoft was plugged into a socket hidden under a dust cover implanted in the mastoid process, behind the (in Bryce's case, left) ear.

A look of incomprehension, and then total awareness. Or more than total, if that was possible. He locked eyes on Chuck "I know you, Cha….Chuck, right?" Anderson blinked a little during the stammer.

"….uh, yeah. B….Ryan, I help out around here." Chuck didn't know what to say.

Anderson ignored him from then on.

* * *

When the mission was over, Chuck saw Bryce return with the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen in his life. Tall, blonde, athletic. It was her eyes that captured him. Blue, but 'blue' didn't begin to describe …... She measured him in a heartbeat that measured what felt like a lifetime. She held eye contact with him for longer than he expected.

"That's Walker. Something else, isn't she?" said one of the other handlers.

Chuck eventually closed his mouth. Eventually he went to help Bryce return to himself.

After a month as a handler, Chuck was sent off shore with a mission. He'd progressed to monitor from a van by this stage. The vast majority of what a mission entailed was mindless tedium. Interspersed with 'turn your blood to ice' terror.

It was while they were in France, he encountered Agent Walker again. Chuck discovered that she was Bryce's preferred partner. Chuck found out why. At the ball, they just waltzed. But the way they waltzed, made this the most … it was the sexiest thing Chuck had witnessed. God help him if they'd danced a tango…

Some months later, in Bogota, Chuck saw the two of them in a fight against superior numbers. The way they moved, reminded Chuck of the waltz in some embassy ballroom.

* * *

Normally handlers were the opposite sex of the Agent. Not always, but mostly. Chuck and Bryce were probably the only hetero pairing in the dollhouse.

Agent/Handler sex wasn't exactly frowned on by the powers that be. But at the same time, it was not exactly condoned. It was a complicated, grey area.

And that was what drove Bryce and Chuck apart. Bryce was frustrated, and the entire dollhouse knew why. It became almost impossible to control him. Worse, it began to effect missions.

Chuck asked for, and was given reassignment. After a few weeks, Chuck was assigned to Kitty Miller.

Kitty was really nice. Almost as tall and lanky as he was. Somehow 'lanky' wasn't quite the right word for Kitty. Slim. Gorgeous. Redhead. Probably would have been a supermodel in another lifetime.

This time, Chuck enjoyed helping out in the shower….

Kitty was a nice girl. Chuck wished he could have known her before…this.

August / September 2010.

She'd had another bad dream. But they knew it was coming. Chuck hated it when Sarah went on a seduction. It was Sam who suffered.

Chuck hadn't even thought of leaving her, and lay with her when she went to sleep.

Aside from when she had her periods, this was the only time Chuck dressed Sam for bed. Clothing helped. Sometimes. It was a mental barrier to the outside world. Cotton armour.

Normally, Sam had something like an aversion to clothing.

She wasn't dangerous, but she could flail about when the nightmare hit. This was the only time Sam didn't like being touched. The best thing to do was protect yourself, and try to calm her.

It was then she clung to him tightly. Sobs wracking her body. Wait for it to pass. Hot chocolate was the best he could do.

Circa 2008.

Kitty was a sweet girl. She was a dream to look after. She did everything you asked her to do. She trusted Chuck. Her previous handler, Nate, had been a mistake, and she became withdrawn.

Carina, on the other hand… a handful. Sexy, but a handful.

She was a nightmare to observe. She'd improvise on the spur of the moment. The techs were frustrated by that, but they couldn't stop it. No one knew how it could happen. The microsoft was supposed to correct behaviour like that. Some sort of 'bleed through' from base personality was a commonly heard phrase.

Chuck wasn't sure about that. From what he'd seen, Kitty's base personality was nice. Cute and funny. She was like a trusting kid sister. A kid sister that was the almost the same age and height as he was.

Her previous handler, Nate, didn't work here anymore. The rumour was, he'd tried to rape Kitty. Maybe the Carina persona had misled him.

December 2009.

Chuck inherited Sam/Sarah after the death of Bryce.

The death of Bryce had hit the dollhouse circuit hard. Chuck missed his once hated friend. He and Carina were in the Caribbean when it happened. He never found out the whole story. Something important (but it was always something 'important,' wasn't it?) was missing, and Bryce was dead.

About a month later Sarah and her handler, Adam were in the same dollhouse as Chuck and Kitty. It was the first time Sarah ever spoke to Chuck. Both Agents were coming in at the same time. She stopped him with a hand on his chest.

"You're Chuck, right?"

Chuck nodded. Interaction with someone else's Agent was rare. He didn't know what to say.

"Agent Anderson was your friend. An old friend."

"….Um, yes. I knew him from ….before."

"Do you miss him?" she could have been discussing the weather. There was little emotion.

"Yeah, there's a lot I wanted to say, or ask him. And now…."

"I envy you that. I wish I could miss him….. It's like I miss him, and I don't at the same time. Something's missing….."

Adam led her away for debrief. Later in the watch house, he told Chuck that Bryce's death had hit her very hard. Her unplugged persona was becoming difficult. If she didn't get better, he'd get reassigned.

The two teams were in the same dollhouse for some weeks. Carina and Sarah worked well together. They'd apparently known each other … before. Carina kept everyone on their toes. She'd tried to tease Chuck about Sarah.

They had three missions during that time. Chuck later found out it was a seduction that set Sam off.

Adam had set off his alert, and was protecting himself using the toilet for what cover it could provide. He was lucky it was Sam that was screaming and swinging wildly at him. An Agent would have killed him.

Chuck checked briefly on Kitty. She was a good girl. Chuck raced for Sam's cell. Chuck preferred not to use a tranq gun. Agents, even unplugged, didn't like that shape being pointed at them.

"Sam? It's Chuck" he announced as calmly as he could. "Sam, can I talk to you for a moment?"

He stepped away from the door, and kept his distance. It was the tone that was important. "Sam? Can you look at me please? Sam? I think Adam needs to …"

She stopped, and turned to Chuck. She didn't look beautiful at the moment. Naked, red eyed and her hair was messy and tangled. It was her expression that made her ugly. "Sam, can you come over here, please?" would be the bravest thing he'd ever say.

"You're Chuck. You're Bryce's best friend." She moved a little towards him.

And then she began to cry, and fell in a heap to the floor.

Something made Chuck grab the sheet from the bed, and wrapped it around the crying girl. He nodded to Adam that it was clear.

She shied at his touch, and then held the sheet tighter. Chuck got down to her level. She looked into his eyes for a long moment, and threw her arms around him. And cried. Just cried.

For almost half an hour, he held her. When he sat on the floor, she climbed into his lap, and clung to him. He just made soothing noises, and rocked her. She wouldn't let him leave. They spent their first night together without saying a real word at all. She needed him to be there. Just to be there.

She was taken of the mission lists for two days. When he got back from checking in on Kitty, it was apparent his absence had distressed Sam.

* * *

And so that was how Charles Irving Bartowski (of the Encino Bartowski's) became Sarah Walker's handler.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.** Normally I'm a bit more organised with multi-chapters. This idea is a little out of my comfort zone. Got sick (read 'Summer Cold' for the weird dream _that_ gave me), and then my boss moved me to a smaller site for a 'promotion.'

* * *

**Chuck vs Glimpses of the real Sarah**

I don't own Chuck et al.

**Warning**: Nudity and sexual themes.

* * *

**(Deep Voiced Man)** Previously on Chuck the handler:

_She snuffled, and wiped her nose unselfconsciously on one forearm before holding her arms out for him._

_Bryce saw Chuck, and changed instantly. "Chuck!" he cried gladly. "I know a secret" he told Chuck conspiratively "and I saved you from project Om… Omm Omaha."_

"_Congratulations Mister Bartowski. You just got drafted."_

-o0o-

**August 2011.**

"Chuck!"

He paused on his return to the room with the breakfast tray.

She simply said "I love you."

He looked down at the tray. Making sure he hadn't spilled anything. When he looked back up, all she wore was her trademark heart stopping smile.

"I love you too, Sarah Bartowski." He returned her smile.

When she threw the sheet aside, Chuck realised they would have breakfast cold. Again.

Some things were a lot better than pastries for breakfast.

-o0o-

**September 2010.**

He'd woken Sam up. She'd had a good few nights recently, and hadn't needed him. After making sure she showered properly, he brought in breakfast. Toast (Sam like it with just butter), juice and cereal. Hair and makeup would have to wait until Sarah turned up. Chuck was OK for an unplugged day, but on an Agent day? That needed a professional.

Yes, that ate into the Agent time frame, but the cost return? To have Sarah in full effect, it was worth the lost time.

The upload was planned for 1030 hours.

That meant he had almost three hours with Sam. Sam wasn't a morning news type of girl. Morning cartoons? Chuck knew his way around a few, but lately, they all just seemed to be advertising for some sort of toy. Sam loved her music, but this morning she dug out the game consol controllers and held them up with a hopeful smile.

It was one of the racing games. Sam loved to drive fast (and to smash into him when he linked the second unit to hers). She was evil on the race track.

A very cute evil. Especially when she sat there cross legged and her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth, twisting the controller (and her whole body) in an effort to make it go better.

Chuck realised that part of him was 'living the dream.' Playstation and a naked girl. A, no THE most beautiful girl in the world. At eight o'clock in the morning.

It's just... not while Sarah was...

The guys in the watch tower let him know it was time. She tried to get one last lap done. And then one more…

"Sam, come on honey, its time." She pouted, and tried to sulk, and keep playing.

"Sam!"

"Oh, OK."

The microsoft was brought it. Chuck was qualified to insert them by now. The base 'Sarah' was kept on file, synched each time the 'soft was removed and backed up. The mission data was adjusted as required.

Chuck faced her, getting in close to open the dust cover. In the past, he'd opened the cover, and inserted the 'soft from behind.

With Sam/Sarah, Chuck found she preferred to have him face her. To be honest, Chuck found that was pretty nice. An extra excuse to get in close. If the situations were reversed, and she'd have worn a tie, he would have fiddled with it to 'straighten' it…..

"Chuck?" she asked as he opened the cover.

"I'll be with you the whole time. I'll be here when you get back, OK Sam?"

She nodded. She looked into his eyes hopefully.

"Be strong, Sam. Close your eyes now."

He eased the 'soft home. She stiffened, opened her dazzling eyes and found him.

It was the way she said it.

"Hi Chuck."

Her heart stopping smile helped.

He didn't trust himself past a "Good morning Sarah."

She looked down at her naked body, and back up to Chuck's face with a wry smile "Maybe I should get dressed?"

Chuck swallowed. "Uh huh."

After a moment, she said "Chuck, you need to move, so I can get up."

"Oh, right." As he backed up.

She asked "What's on the schedule?" while she dressed.

"Uh, hair and make-up"

"Right. What are we going for today? Business type? Party girl? Skanky ho?"

"Um..."

"Its OK Chuck. Business it is. It's all in here, right?" as she tapped the side of her head.

Compared to Carina, Sarah seemed to take longer dressed only in lacy (mauve/purple looked incredible on her, but then a used garbage bag would, too) underwear while she worked on her hair and make-up at the mirror. Chuck hoped he'd never get used to that.

Sarah grinned quietly at his pacing. He was cute when he was like this. Maybe just a little bit longer.

-o0o-

**Late 2008.**

Chuck was in the van with Sarah's handler, Adam. Their girls were working the room at the party. This was a dangerous time. Carina would find an opportunity to be creative.

She was fun, but God, she kept you on your toes. She did it again, embarrass Chuck "So, Walker, seen my new boy toy?" came over the secure radio. Adam grinned at Chuck, Chuck rested his forehead on the keyboard.

"It's the quiet ones you have to keep an eye on. Cute, in a tall geeky kind of way." Continued his red headed nemesis.

"Nerd." Said both Sarah and Chuck. Chuck never heard Sarah's correction, since they spoke at the same time.

Chuck tried to establish some control "Uh, ladies? Party? Bad guys?"

"Oh, relax Chucky. You'll hear the gun play when we find them. Although" Carina paused and looked at Sarah "I'm feeling in the mood for a knife fight."

Both Carina and Sarah had ID'd the head of the weapons cartel (the big give-away was the usual halo of henchmen). Carina began flirting with him first to organise "a more private location." That left Sarah hanging.

As henchmen go, the one with the bad teeth must have been smarter than the average thug. He pegged something was up when Sarah (now at the bar) fended off a third stray trying to hit on her.

Chuck had heard more cheesy pick up lines (and maybe three reasonable ones) in past few years than he cares to think about. The mission went south when the goon tried to escort Sarah away from the party. Chuck was advising Carina of the problem, Adam was preparing which extraction point and method would be needed.

Carina's fight with the boss provided Sarah's distraction. Bad teeth goon was momentarily distracted by his boss's screams over their radio, allowing Sarah to take his mind of reproducing offspring for the next few months.

Carina had the intel, so she was the priority. Sarah had to duck out though fire escapes, onto the street, and change location quickly. She'd gotten into a pedestrian mall section where they couldn't drive the van.

While Carina was getting into the van, Sarah called "Going to need help here."

Chuck answered the call "Sarah, we can't get the van to you. Can you..."

"Chuck, how close are you? I think we may need to do a Panama."

Adam asked "A what?"

Chuck was halfway out the door "Before your time." And he ran.

Strictly speaking, a Panama needed Bryce. But Bryce was... but Sarah knew that Chuck would remember. He slowed to a stroll and 'rounded the corner into the mall. Sarah was walking calmly towards him.

A couple walking arm-in-arm rounded the far corner. Sarah noticed. Reacting quickly, she grabbed him, as she backed against a wall, and dragged his face down to hers and kissed him fiercely.

At first he tensed up, but she wouldn't let go.

Then out of the corner of his eye, he caught the man and woman pause during their 'stroll,' and realised she was hiding their faces. So he relaxed, and kissed her back.

And then she deepened the kiss with a hunger he could feel.

And then, there was only her.

She filled the whole universe. Only Sarah.

(It's been so long…..)

Her body pressed up to his her full length. Their hands moving about, trying to remove any remaining distance between them. He'd pinned (although that wasn't the right word, she had actively participated) her to the wall.

And then they both realised that the other couple had gone out of sight quite some time ago. He straightened, and stepped back. He struggled for something to say.

He noticed her eyes were a little unfocused. '_Not just me, then.'_

"Uh" it took three goes to get that far "What just happened?"

It looked like she was struggling too. She studied him. Hard. "Wow."

She grabbed his hand, and almost ran down the street. On the corner, she paused. "Chuck? I'm sorry, that was… I'm sorry. I ….damn it"

But he noticed she still held his hand in both of hers.

Back at the van, Carina greeted them with a cheerful "Way to go, Chucky. Pencil me in for the next 'Panama.'"

-o0o-

**March 2011.**

He'd lost Sarah at the LA docks. Because baddies were suspicious, she'd had to ditch the earwig. The van itself was compromised. Because of the feedback the radio gave, he had to assume that all comms were compromised as well. That included the cell phones and possibly the satellite line.

Chuck hadn't liked it. It was just the two of them this time. Gather data, that was all the mission was. Not any more. And she'd been Sarah now for ten hours. A couple more hours, and both Sarah and Sam would be gone for good. Twelve hours. That was the limit before the 'soft fried itself, taking the women he loved with it.

With seventy minutes to go, she hadn't made the emergency rendezvous. Chuck left the van, walked three blocks to find an internet cafe, so he could post an instant message (protocol if lines were compromised). The reply was 'wait.'

He got back to the van with fifty minutes to go.

With forty minutes left he risked the GPS tracker. Nothing. The screen told him that her signal had ceased about the same time the comms were compromised.

Each passing minute brought her closed to ... a nursing home, with tubes, wires and bedsores. And nobody home. His beautiful Sarah, gone. Sam, who loved him unconditionally, gone.

He was getting more and more frantic. He needed to DO something. And the best thing he could do for her was sit and wait.

Thirty minutes to go.

Twenty minutes left.

Ten. Five. Four. Three. Two. One.

She was gone. Gone.

He sat there. He knew that this was the worst moment of his life, but felt nothing. She was gone, but he was numb. Just numb.

He waited half an hour past the deadline. Deadline. He'd never before realised what that word meant. Really meant.

Dead.

Line.

Past _this_ line, you are dead.

Chuck eventually drove back to the base.

It hit him while he was on the freeway with nowhere to pull over. He just cried and drove. He would resign when he dropped the van off, and go back to Ellie.

Then the van com line opened up. Base Ops was on the line "Mr Bartowski? Do you know a Doctor Woodcomb? She's rung the cover number, and says she's your sister."

"Ellie?"

"She says it's an emergency. She's quite insistent."

"That's my sister. OK, I'll call her." Chuck found an exit, and pulled the van over in a side street. He wiped his eyes, and tried to clear his head. Be calm. He dialled Ellie.

_Chuck! Oh thank God. Chuck, are you back in LA?_

"Hi Ellie, yeah. Sorry I haven't called, but this..."

_Chuck, you have to get over here. Now. It's really important, Chuck._

"OK, Ellie, I'll get there when I can. I just need..."

_Chuck? Can you grab a pineapple on the way over?_

"Pi... Sure Ellie. Just the one?" he started the van, and was mentally plotting the fastest route to Echo Park.

It took an hour, and two more calls from an increasingly frantic Ellie. Chuck suggested the police during the first call, but Ellie vetoed that immediately.

He parked outside his old home. Debated, and hid a tranq gun like he'd seen Sarah do a million times.

Ellie was oddly calm when she let him in.

"I think she's a mental patient. She's hysterical, but she's been demanding you, Chuck. She know you."

The woman he would know if he was blindfolded in a dark room stepped out of the hallway. Ellie said "She says her name is Sarah."

"Sarah!"

And she was in his arms. "I thought you were dead." He whispered into her hair.

After a while, he loosened up, and said to his sister "It's...complicated. I don't know how much time we have. I need get her back to..."

Sarah turned to Chuck. Her normally composed features showed pain, conflict and confusion. "Chuck? You know who … do you know Sam? I have a …message from her" she looked confused for a fraction of a second, and then she smiles, like the sun breaking through. "She loves you."

"….I know. I love …. I love her too." He paused, studying her "Can you tell her that, please?"

After a second, Sarah beamed. She almost glowed "Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

-o0o-

**A.N. and apologia. **Shadowda picked that I had messed up the time line. Oops. OK, well, lets pretend those dates are the other way 'round. Sorry 'bout that. I do have a time line, but missed that. Flattered that someone paid that much attention. More than I obviously did.

This is the hardest fic I've written. I know where I want to take it; I just don't like climbing in here. Let me try something different for the time being.

* * *

I don't own Chuck et al. Nor Star Trek - TNG either.

Because there certainly weren't any nude scenes in Data's Day. Except for Spot...

-o0o-

**Chuck's Week.**

**May 10****th****, 2010.**

Time 00:01. Officially Monday now. Chuck sits at the bar, his beer untouched, listening to some sleaze ball slur all over Sarah. She would drunkenly and coquettishly encourage his clumsy advances. When she leaned forward to get her drink, he would openly leer down her top. Practically drooled down it. She smiled impishly when she caught him.

It was quarter past when she got him back to his room. It was sixteen past when Chuck heard Sarah call him and say "He's out. Chuck, get me out of here please."

Sarah let him into the sleaze balls hotel room. Suite. Nice view. Paid for by opium trade. While Sarah dressed the room to make it look like sleaze ball had had a very nice time, Chuck cloned his notebook and phone.

"We're done."

"Thanks Chuck. Let's go."

They got back to the London chapter of the doll circuit. Logged the evidence in for the techs and analysts to go through, and then took Sarah back to her cell.

She fluffed her hair out as she got back in. Then she sniffed at the ends, and then her dress. She looked at him for a moment. "Chuck? Do you mind if I have a shower first? I stink of booze and smoke."

"No problem, I'll just..."

She smiled at him. "Chuck, it not like you haven't seen me naked before..." as she eased the straps off the shimmery dress, and let it pool at her feet. She stepped out wearing only her lacy panties, suspenders and stockings.

Chuck turned red, and busied him self with... he searched for something to do. Anything. The funny thing was, he'd seen Sarah naked plenty of times before. But normally her stripping off was a mundane, mechanical process. Unlike the way she was currently taking her last stocking off, while she smouldered at him. Until she broke it and laughed.

Her voice called over the white noise of the shower "Chuck, can you help me with my hair?"

After the shampoo, he did the conditioner for her. She turned to him, but kept her eyes closed "Chuck? Thank you" she sighed.

He shrugged "It's no prob..."

Her eyes opened, locking his "No. Thank you. You always look at me. Me, Chuck. I'm never a piece of meat to you, or a life support system for... everything below my neck. Thank you" she repeated and after a moment, she kissed his cheek softly.

"You're worth it. You're the most amazing person I think I'll ever meet" he whispered.

After a minute, they both broke apart at the same time. Chuck handed her the towel, and retreated to the couch pretending to get ready for the unplug, while Sarah hid under the towel, drying her hair.

Then it was time. Unplugging was different from install. When Sarah came on line, it was an awakening. And he liked to be the first thing she saw. The normal procedure was to install from behind the Agent. But Chuck found he liked it better to be facing her when she found him too. Unplug was different, and needed a tool to remove the 'soft.

He thumb nailed the dust cover open, and her hand stayed his for a moment. He looked into the mirror at her. She smiled again and mouthed 'thanks.' He softly stroked the side of her face, and she closed her eyes still smiling softly. The she nodded. She was ready.

"OK, in three, two, one" he removed the little red pyramid of plastic and circuits. "Good night Sarah" he whispered as she jerked once.

Sam took longer to wake than Sarah did. Chuck had time to close the dust cover, and straighten his face. He ran his fingers across his eyes and took a clearing breath. Then he positioned himself in front of Sam.

When her eyes focused on him, she smiled, and then looked worried. "Have I been drinking?"

He helped her up "Yeah, we had about three drinks. You OK?"

She still looked worried "Was I good? I didn't do anything bad, did I?"

He ran his thumbs over the backs of her hands where he still held her "No Sam. You were good. We got what we needed."

"OK, is it time for bed? I'm real sleepy."

Chuck automatically checked his watch "Yeah, me too. I'll tuck you in, OK?"

"Chuck? You can sleep with me, if you want" she said shyly, and a little hopefully.

Chuck nodded slowly "I think I'd like that. Let me just finish up with this, OK?" he placed the 'soft into the synch socket in the courier tray, and locked it away. This particular 'soft had another three safe usages before it needed to be replaced. He used the wall panel to advise the watch tower he was staying the night, lowered the lights and set the alarm on for eight hours.

She was sitting on the edge of the bed, knees together and her hands on her knees. She was smiling openly at him as he stripped down to his shorts. He smiled back to her "Go on, get to your side if the bed, missy."

She scuttled backwards, and held the sheet up for him to get under. Once he was settled, she rolled over to hug his arm. One of her breasts resting with weighty pleasantness on top of his arm, and the back of his hand being scratched by her two week old pubic stubble. He tried to move his had a little, to escape the reminder of what was there, but she wiggled closer to re-establish contact.

"Chuck" she breathed.

"Mmmm?"

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"For being nice to me and looking after me. Thank you" she said with seriousness.

He smiled genuinely at her "You are very easy to look after, Sam. As for being nice? You're a nice girl. That's easy too. Get some sleep, we've got tomorrow off."

"Good" she snuggled and wiggled some, so his hand was very aware of what and where he was touching. Sam fell asleep quickly. Chuck, a little later.

-o0o-

When he woke up, he realised he was spooning her, her left breast filling his hand, and hers covering his. To take his mind off what he was now pressing into her lower back, Chuck tried to run through what he needed to organise for the next few days. The next 'soft was prepped, and would be ready to replace the current one after the next two missions. The specs said three, but Chuck didn't like to take that chance with his girl.

_My girl, I shouldn't think of her as that. Its just that... _

Chuck fought to change his direction of though. A memory from last night surfaced

_And she'll need a shave before the next mission. Way to go Chuck. That'll take your mind off the diamond cutter you've currently got sticking into her back. Yes, thinking of running the shaver all over her ...her... is _just _the way to do that._ He thought to himself, as he rolled away from her.

She made a little moan of protest when he slid his hand from her breast, his fingertips recalling the feel of her nipple.

He got into the shower, turning it cold before he finished. She was lying on her side, watching him when he got out. "Morning Sam" he said as he dressed.

"Hi Chuck."

"Hungry?"

"Mmm hmm, in a minute."

"OK. You find something to watch on the TV, I'll get changed, and then get us some breakfast."

-o0o-

The day off plan had free time until lunch. They'd slept in until ten as a result from getting back late last night, or early this morning. When he got back after taking the breakfast dishes back, she'd already got the Playstation ready. He sometimes thought he'd never loose the calluses from the buttons.

A healthy lunch. Kitchens have strict regime for Agents.

After lunch, there was an hour rest. Chuck caught up on the news. Sam read her comics. Some of them used to be his...

Next on the program was the gym. Chuck got the pink microsoft ready. Pink ones were for the gym. The older handlers called them a 'tasp.' Apparently that name came from another old science fiction book.

Chuck still liked to face her even for just the pink 'soft. Any excuse to have a pretty girl smile at him this close. There was no overt reaction to the pink gym 'soft. This one wasn't a personality overlay.

He took her to the gym. They had it to themselves, and he started her on the treadmill.

What the tasp did was react to the lactic acid levels in her blood stream, and cause her brain to release endorphins. An instant runners high.

It was fancier than that of course. Too long, and the body would suffer damage. Or you couldn't get her to stop. The result was Sam enjoyed the gym. She would smile at Chuck, while breathing easily, and flicking sweat.

After the treadmill, he got her onto the climbing wall. Chuck was on the rope. And then the karate dummy. This was the only part where some 'soft skills were needed. Just to augment her natural skill.

She took his hand on the return to her cell. Her smell was stronger, not bad, just a healthy girl smell. She went to the shower by her self.

The rest of the afternoon was more free time. Sam dug her comics out while Chuck played around with his music lists. Sam was on her third copy of Frank Miller's The Dark Knight Returns and this one was starting to look well loved.

After dinner, Sam dialled up one of her favourite movies, The Princess Bride. OK, so Chuck loved that one too. She wrapped herself in his spare arm once Buttercup had found her beloved Westley.

Afterwards, he led her to bed, and left. She was good enough to last the night without him. Chuck was the one turning over and over in his cot. He wanted to go back down to her, but that would be awkward to explain.

**May 11****th****, 2010.**

Wednesday. They had another day off together. Chuck had to deliberately stall himself from rushing in to see her. He calmly organised her breakfast, and when he couldn't wait any longer, brought it down to her.

She greeted him eagerly once he set the tray down.

The rest of the day was the same as the one before.

Except during the afternoon, Chuck got a message to prep for departure tomorrow. He slept peacefully in her bed that night. He could claim it was to calm her before a mission.

**May 12****th**** 2010.**

Thursday. Just before lunch, they flew to Holland. Chuck spent part of the morning with the tech and the doctor prepping the Sarah 'soft for their transit. They kept the basic Agent skills, but nothing specific.

Before 10 he told Sam "We're going to go to Holland soon. We need to get you ready" as he held up the red 'soft. Sam sat for him, and he opened the cover. She looked into his eyes with obedient trust.

"See you tonight, Sam" and when she smiled, and nodded seriously for him, he pushed Sarah home. Sarah blinked, found him and smiled.

"Hi" she mouthed.

"Morning" he grinned at her. "Let's get you ready. We leave in an hour" he helped her up. She held his hand for just a tad longer than was needed, before heading to the vanity to do her hair and makeup.

They were driven to Heathrow, and caught the flight to Schiphol. The agency had their bags prepacked, and a correct amount of 'wallet lint' as the collection of old receipts etc was know in the trade. She threaded her fingers through his as they transited departures, and boarded the plane.

They held hands whenever they could. It was never long enough.

There was a driver waiting for them once they cleared customs. Maastricht was the location of the Dutch chapter.

Sarah was assigned a cell, and Chuck helped her settle in.

Chuck would have to unplug her soon. There was no operational need to have an Agent. Aside from his want to be with her.

"Chuck? It's alright. I know that you have to... Thank you. I had a nice time today." She said sincerely.

He cocked his head.

"It's nice to... I could just _be_ Sarah today. I could just be with you. I liked that" she shrugged.

"I liked it too" he said quietly. They shared a silent look for a few moments, before she smiled and nodded.

"Ready?"

She nodded again, and he got behind her to unplug. He smelt her hair, and counted down for her before removing the 'soft.

They watched the first two Shreks before bed. Chuck stayed with her, just in case the new place 'unsettled' her.

**May 13****th**** 2010**

Friday. Chuck was informed of the mission after breakfast. A wet job on an American selling to one of the former Jug states.

Chuck and Sarah walked the streets. A honeymooning couple wandering the old city. Like a lot of European cities, the streets were narrow, and parking was virtually non-existent. A lot of Europe required leg work. Even for the 'I normally just stay in the van' types.

History. This town has history. There were still bullet holes in some of the buildings, from the war. Hell, there were medieval chunks of the city all over. To Chuck, Billy the Kid was history. This... this was... a thousand years! He ran his fingers over the stones, wondering and the men who had laid those stones. Did they know what they were building?

They were strolling the old stone bridge, her arm wrapped around his, when he felt her sight the target. They tailed him as he walked the streets, seemingly oblivious.

She was holding his had at this stage, so they could walk faster yet still appear to be 'just a couple.' He felt her squeeze his hand. He looked at her and she leant over to him without loosing visual and whispered "You flush him down the laneway past the coffee shop. I'll meet you on the other side. Kay?" he nodded. And she kissed his cheek.

She ducked down one side-street, breaking into a run once she was out of sight.

Chuck crossed the street, and walked briskly to overtake their target. Past the coffee shop he came back at the target. The target made him. He paused, obviously debated his best option. The open laneway. He casually began down the lane. Chuck followed at a distance.

Sarah stepped out from behind the dumpster and shot him twice with the silenced pistol. Chuck came up to her as quick as he could. She was hyper aware. Her eyes flicking at every possible danger. She asked him with concern "Chuck, are you..."

"Sarah, I'm fine... let's ..." he began moving the body against the wall. He used the target's jacket to cover the entry wounds. Sarah found some wine bottles in the dumpster and they dressed things to look like he was drunk.

Once they were safely around the corner, he inspected her to ensure there was no obvious blood spatter. She was a little jumpy. To Chuck, she was jumpy. To anyone else she was perfectly calm. Chuck moved a pretend wisp of hair, and let her calm. Her eyes never left his for a moment.

And then she was in his arms. She kissed him. In a heartbeat he responded, and they hungrily kissed. When they realised they were still in the street. They paused, foreheads resting together. He whispered to her "Sarah...I...I..."

Her eyes shone up into his eyes "Me too" she whispered back.

They held each other for a time, before walking slowly back to the rendezvous. She kept his arm around her the whole time.

-o0o-

Sam had a bad night. Chuck was there for her. She wept into his chest and wanted to know why he put up with her. "I'm a bad girl. Chuck why are you here? Why do you look after me? I want you, and you won't..."

"Sam, I'm here because _you_ are the most amazing woman I'll ever know."

"That's not me. That's _her_. You want _her_" she flared at him

He held her. She tried to fight him, but he held on "Shhhh, it's alright, it's alright. I can't lose you. She's work. Just work. You, Sam, you are home" he rocked her until she relaxed.

"D'you mean it?" she snuffled into his chest.

"I can't loose you" he repeated honestly, kissing her crown. "I can't loose you" he whispered to himself.

**May 14****th**** 2010**

Saturday. When she woke up, Sam was contrite for her behaviour last night. Chuck told her there was nothing to forgive. She was Sam, how could she do anything wrong?

She ate one of his hotcakes too. He told her she'd have to work extra in the gym to make up for that. She grinned around a bulging mouthful.

Chuck marked the current 'soft for destruction and moved the replacement into prime position. Its replacement was prepared, and moved into the line.

In the afternoon, he shaved Sam. She stood willingly, looking at him while he worked the electric shaver carefully around her lips. He grinned when he saw the change in them, and looked up at her. She was looking at him vacantly. He stood, and hugged her, she held him tightly. He whispered to her "It's OK. I know. Me too."

She shifted slightly "Chuck...I...I..."

"Yeah. Me too."

**May 15****th**** 2010**

Sunday. Sarah flew back to the States with him. They rode with her head nested into his neck. The attendants thought they made a cute couple, and congratulated them on the honeymoon.

Chuck thanked them. When they were alone again, she whispered "Chuck, I... I wish..."

"Yeah. Me too..."

-o0o-


	4. Chapter 4

-o0o-

I don't own Chuck et al. I do have an old and dog-eared paperback copy of William Gibson's magnificent Neuronmancer.

That is the genesis of this story. It just turned out _way_ different...

**Caution:** Nudity and sexual themes. Yeah, that'll stop you from reading this...

-o0o-

* * *

-o0o-

**Sarah's Week.**

**Monday**

**Split, Republic of Croatia.**

**March 14****th**** 2011.**

Local time 0001. After ensuring that the suction cups were operational and secured to their lines, Sarah applied the enzyme compound to the surrounds of the window. She gave Chuck the advisory "OK, taking slack" and yanked on the agency version of a glaziers frame. The sheet glass leaned out from the top like a mail box drop chute.

Sarah pressed the up button attached to the parachutist style harness that was currently keeping her from going splat on the plaza some thirty three floors below, and was also ruining her silk dress in an intimate and unflattering way.

The motor on the rig back up on the roof, fourteen floors over her head, hummed and lifted her up ten feet. When she was above the top of the glass, she swung in closer and hit the down. She slid down the pane, until her feet hit the carpet of the office, their target on thirty three. "Chuck, I'm in" she whispered into her headset as she unhooked herself and secured her line so it wouldn't swing away.

_Copy. Three minutes left, OK?_

She smiled into the little boom mike "You worry too much, you know that?"

_Yeah...That's why they pay me the big bucks._ She could hear his return smile in his voice, and her little grin widened.

"What was I was looking for again?" she teased him, as she headed for the desk after checking the alarm system was in the self diagnosis loop Chuck had set earlier.

_Sorry, you know I always fall asleep during those briefings. Um, was there something about elephants? No wait, a plot to kill Castro... Or have we done that..._

She fished the little blue adapter from inside her brassiere. Their mark had taken his laptop home with him, but the ubiquitous blue Internet cable was poking out of its little hole in the desk. She knew Chuck had had something to do with the little devise, and was more than a little proud of his invention, and tried to hide it. Badly. She mated the devise to the connection, and sealed the wings in place, around the original head. In a few minutes, the adhesive would do its job, and the new connection would look just like a standard connection. But once plugged in, the agency would own an open portal into their mark's computer, and associated building servers. And at his home, once the device had been synched. Chuck was a little right to be proud, Sarah thought.

"OK, the connection's in place. Once the glass is back in place, I'm on my way back up" she said.

_Copy, a minute and change left. Plenty of time, Sarah._

She hooked herself back up, and hit up. Once out, she swung the pane back into place and used the replacement adhesive.

She released the suction cup frame after testing the pane was secure, and called "Done. On my way."

Sure enough, his head poked over the edge to check on her. As soon as her golden locks came level with the railing, he positioned himself to help her over. His huge 'mission successful' grin was contagious.

As soon as she was safely on the roof, Chuck helped her get out of the harness.

An elegant and hideously expensive 'after five' number like that, should never be crushed up by crotch straps the way it currently was. Once free, she smoothed out her hem line of the midnight blue, mid thigh length dress while Chuck packed the collapsed equipment away, hiding the cases inside the cooling tower screens for the agency cleaners to recover later.

When he got back to her, she'd started staging herself to look suitable for the exit strategy. The crumpling her dress had received had been a factor, so she now messed her hair up, eased one bra strap over her shoulder into clear sight, adjusted her neckline so one partially lace covered breast was mostly exposed to the cool night air. A part of her body reacted to the fresh air, and pointed at Chuck. The budby caught his eye, and she smiled at him. He smiled back apologetically. She then smudged her make up. When Chuck got near, she looked up and asked "Ready?" with a smile.

Chuck nodded, and Sarah began to stage dress him too. She undid his bowtie, and top shirt buttons, as well as untucking and re-buttoning the bottom of his dress shirt, misaligning the last button and tried to muss his hair up. For the final touch, she freshened up her lipstick, and looking at him said "OK."

Chuck stepped in for the kiss. The object of the exercise was to smear her lipstick, as well as to transfer some to Chuck. The reason they spent well over a minute doing so was not quite protocol, but somehow that had been factored it into the time frame. And it was effective, because they both looked 'thoroughly kissed' right now.

He poured her a glass of the still cool champagne, and they both drank, leaving the alcohol to sit in their mouths. While they stood facing each other in a bizarre version a regular couple's mouthwash morning routine, they shared a secret, if bulgy, smile. And then it was time to rejoin the party back down on forty five.

As they stumbled through the fire stair door, and into the security guard standing on the other side, they were giggling drunkenly and still trying to kiss without dropping the glasses or bottle. The missed attempts caused more giggling.

"Woops. Sprung" Sarah said with the brilliance of the truly inebriated, as she swung on the arm of Chuck, steadying herself with a hand to his chest.

"What are you doing..." the guard started. Sarah's right breast seemed to rob him of the power of speech.

"Sorry, man. We just wanted somewhere... private" Chuck enunciated carefully. After a five second pause, he managed to figure out what the guard was staring at, he swung Sarah in to face him. As Sarah kissed him, he said quietly "Uh, honey? I think we left ..." he moved the neck line of her dress to cover her breast "...one of the puppies hanging..."

Sarah looked down in amazement, and then back into Chuck's eyes. After drunken pause, they both snorted and loudly made 'Shhh' sounds as they giggled into each other. After a moment to gather herself, she kept her chest pressed into Chuck's, and looked over her shoulder to the security guard and cheerfully said "Sorry about that, it's just..."

Chuck overrode her saying "You know what? We should get back to the party" and they eased past the guard.

"Wait! How did you get...?"

"Oh, the door was open, we just..." her fingers made walking motions.

-o0o-

If he'd have been in position to, the guard would not have recognised the couple that moved through the party a little while later.

The tall elegant and stunning blonde didn't have a hair out of place, and would not have looked out of place on the arm of a sports star that got paid ridiculous amounts of money just to play a game. The tall nerdy looking guy in the tux was completely ignored. Internet money was the assumption of those that noticed the tall man as opposed to his dazzling companion.

"Come on, Chuck. One dance" Sarah tugged at his hands.

"Sarah..." he pleaded as she dragged him on to the floor "You do know I'm a gangly white guy, right?"

"Don't worry, I'll make you look good..." she gazed up into his eyes, after she'd got inside his arms for the slow dance.

They spent five minutes together. They held each other close, rarely speaking, or looking away from each other. They left the party when the music changed. Just as well, because strictly speaking they hadn't been invited to the party in the first place.

Sometime between catching the lift back to the garage, and climbing back into the van, they had required a fair measure of their 'thoroughly kissed' look.

-o0o-

They drove back to their hotel. The nearest Doll chapter was in Greece, too far to get to in time before Sarah's microsoft expired. Once they were in their room, Sarah was in his arms again. For the first time they'd known each other in any form, there was no observer.

"I've still got a couple of hours, right?" she grinned hungrily into his kiss. She could feel his need, poking into her flat lower belly.

"Uhhh" he moaned, indecisively. He knew he would regret this, but if he didn't, he would regret it even more "Sarah... I want...I want this, but I don't want _our_ first time to be... I don't want to be with you, and then unplug _you._"

"I know, but I've needed you for... We don't know how long it'll be before we get this opportunity... Chuck, I need you. You" Sarah paused, and swallowed as she gazed steadily up at him "The other me, she needs you too"

"Sarah, I lov... You know how I feel" Chuck realised he'd mostly said it. Might as commit. He already was, anyway "Sarah, I love you. I always have. Believe me, I want this. I want _us_. It's just... In an hour's time, Sarah, my Sarah will be gone. I'll have put her in the synch case over there. And Sam... Sam will be here. But she's _you_ too. If I hurt Sam, I hurt you... She's not as strong as you are. Even though it wouldn't be, it would feel like I've cheated on you. On both of ... you"

"You love me?" she whispered, almost terrified of any answer.

"Always have."

She held him tight. "Wait for me?" her voice trembled into his neck.

"Rest of my life if I have to" he whispered back.

He could feel her make the decision. She pulled back a bit, so she could see his face "Well, I was thinking... tomorrow, before the flight..." and when he grinned in realisation, she kissed him.

-o0o-

Before the unplug, she asked him a question "Chuck? Can I ask a favour? Can I... I think Sam would like to see this dress. Can I keep...?"

"Of course."

Somehow, this unplug felt different for Chuck. Normally, he needed to regather before he spoke to Sam. He found himself smiling as he safed the 'soft into the synch unit. Sam was waiting for him when he got back to the bed.

"Hi Chuck..." she hesitated when she realised she was wearing clothes. She looked down at her self, and a slow smile spread. Chuck too her hand, and guided her to the mirror, standing behind her, smiling at her reaction in the mirror "...I'm pretty..."

"Sam, you're beautiful" he corrected, as he kissed the side of her neck.

She looked at his reflection "Did we go to a party? You and me?"

"You were the prettiest girl there."

Getting a dressed Sam ready for bed was something Chuck (and Sam) had never done before. Sarah had looked after that for Chuck. Sam looked in puzzlement at the change in Chuck's playful attitude. The jewellery came off first, and then he let her hair out. After removing the makeup, the dress was next, leaving Sam in lingerie that was beautiful and breathtaking. While Chuck hung the dress, Sam twirled, looking at her reflection with a grin.

Chuck had issues with undoing the brassiere. But he got there eventually. Then off came the panties that should have been measured in troy ounces, since they cost about as much as that same amount of gold. He swatted her bare behind lightly, saying "OK, bed with you"

After stripping himself, he joined her under the covers.

"Chuck?"

"Hmm?"

"Something's different. With you. You seem ... happier"

"I had a nice time tonight. We had a nice time"

Sam was happy with that. Happy that Chuck was happy. As she was drifting off to sleep, she breathed "She loves you too. We both do..."

Chuck kept his arm around her, and smiled even after he fell asleep.

-o0o-

Software moguls and their trophy wives slept in late. So did spies. Chuck hugged her when she promised to be good. "You're always good. I'm sorry we haven't done this before." This was the first time Sam had seen outside of an agency chapter house. Every other mission had been within distance of a secure facility. She held his hand tightly as they wandered and found a cafe with a magnificent view of the Adriatic. Sam split her attention between Chuck, and everything else.

When they got back to the hotel, Chuck began checking that the last of the packing was done. They had plenty of time before heading to the airport. When he got the 'soft ready, his hands were shaking. Looking over at Sam smiling patiently yet curiously at him did not do anything to calm him.

He got things ready, and knelt before her. Taking a calming breath, he said "OK Sam. I'll see you soon" and when she nodded, he then eased the microsoft into place. Sarah blinked, locked eyes with Chuck, and tilted her head microscopically. At the first hint of his smile, she threw her arms around him, and kissed him.

"Sarah..." he whispered.

She kept her lips pressed to his and whispered "You talk too much..."

He resisted a little, until her hands had trouble with a zipper for the first time in her life. Chuck's body reacted, causing his blood flow to change to an area now desperately needing as much pressure as was available. This then created a pressure drop elsewhere. Specifically, Chuck had time for one last coherent thought "Sarah..."

After that, the little caveman that lived in the back of Chuck's mind took over.

The first five minutes of frantic and desperately hungry sex eased off and Chuck realised he had lasted longer than at any time in his limited experience. He gazed at Sarah in wonder, and she back at him. They found their true rhythm, and began to actually make love. Now that they had the time, they began to use it, and explored each other's bodies in intimate detail.

Sarah had spent almost half-an-hour in a rolling sequence of orgasms. Chuck collapsed onto her chest, after he cried the last part of her name groaned out in pain/ecstasy in a reaction as uncontrollable as his ejaculation. He gasped for breath, gazing in wonder at Sarah. He could feel her still contracting in their shared finish.

For the first time in his life, he _knew_ his partner had orgasmed. He stared into her eyes with wonder and amazement, breaking into a huge grin when she opened her eyes, and smiled at him.

-o0o-

They made the commercial flight at the second call, once they cleared security. Lunch was served once they hit top of climb. After a little while, Sarah rested her head onto Chuck, and napped with a contented smile.

Somewhere mid-Atlantic, she woke and stretched in a sinuous and eye-popping way. "You know, I miss this" she smiled at him.

"What, travel, risky missions and boredom on the way home? Causing business men to have heart attacks?" he glanced at the couple of guys in suits desperately trying to not stare at her.

"Sleep" she said simply "And dreaming. I don't get to do that. And I guess all the other me gets to do is just that. But I miss dreaming. Me" she hugged his arm "Mind you, I had a very nice dream just now..."

-o0o-

After landing at Dulles International, they were met by an agency driver, and were taken to the largest Doll Chapter on the planet, Washington DC.

Sarah showered before the unplug. Neither of them said much as she readied herself, but their gazes and touching spoke volumes.

Chuck made sure Sam was settled before proceeding to the debrief. She was happy to read comics while he was gone. He made sure she had a supply of Batman, her favourite in the DC line. She felt that Superman was a cheat somehow.

During the debrief, Chuck volunteered he had had sex with his agent. He had to, if Sam said anything, or if he and Sarah gave it away, without his saying something now... . At no time did he refer to it as making love. The only question that was asked was "Do you think this will change your ability to handle your agent?"

"I don't think it will change anything. My feelings for agent Walker are the same as they have always been" was his honest reply.

The debrief officer thought to herself _'about damn time'_ and continued the debrief.

There was already good data coming in from their mission. The link was a success. Confirmation was needed, but it already looked like their next deployment would be in LA.

They had the rest of the evening off, it was too late for the gym, Chuck booked time for that tomorrow, and after dinner they watched a double episode of some TV cop show about a pretty homicide detective, and a tag-along mystery writer.

Sam snuggled comfortably into Chuck's arm grousing at the star crossed lovers on TV "He should tell her" after the heroine looked longingly at her semi-partner as her current boyfriend took her to dinner. Chuck just nodded.

When the second (repeat) episode ended, Chuck realised she was sleeping. The jet-lag was brutal on him too. With a grunt, he carried her to bed, she smiled in her sleep, and mumbled something unintelligible that Chuck interpreted as 'uv ooo.'

Once she instinctively wrapped herself around him, he fell asleep in seconds.

-o0o-

* * *

-o0o-

**A.N. "**Budby" (the roof scene) – Check out Douglas Adams' hilarious dictionary "The Meaning Of Liff" (yes, two effs). There is an online version. For some reason, that is the one word people remember from this book.

**Coming next – Tuesday.**

Playstation Tuesday...

Naked Playstation Tuesday...

-o0o-


	5. Chapter 5

-o0o-

I don't own Chuck et al.

**Caution:** Nudity and sexual themes.

-o0o-

* * *

-o0o-

**Sarah's week.**

**Tuesday**

**Washington DC, USA.**

**March 15****th**** 2011.**

With the calmness and logic that dreams have, she was floating over the bed with Chuck. She ran her fingers through his chest hair, marvelling at the sensations, both of the calmness his hair though her fingers could give, and the weightlessness. Part of her knew where this came from.

Apollo Thirteen. It was one of Chuck's favourite films. Mostly he either let her pick the film, or would offer her choices. Every once in a while, he would pick one for himself. And because she loved him, she paid attention to him. The Chuck that watched Thirteen was a different one from the one watching Shrek, or something similar, with her. He'd let himself go, and was focused on the film. Sam loved that film, because she loved Chuck.

Even though part of Sam knew it was a dream, she snuggled closer into him, relishing the feeling. And as they do, the dream changed. She was at a party with Chuck, they were dancing...

When morning came, and she started to wake up, she realised that Chuck was facing her, their lips _almost_ touching, barely grazing each others. Sam tried to allow the half asleep moment to continue. And she was also half awake enough to know that Chuck was also half awake, pretending just like she was. Her smile broke the moment. His eyes grinned back into hers.

"Hi" he croaked with a morning voice.

He didn't pull back like he normally did. After a moment, Sam snuggled in tighter to him, and he held her. "Hi" she whispered back into his chest hair.

Since he had just woken up, and Chuck was still a young male, he still had a slight erection. Sam's movements and proximity increased his situation. She felt his warmth pressing into her belly, pulsing with his heartbeat. Her hands moved without conscious thought to envelop him.

After a moment, she realised what she had done, and that Chuck hadn't moved her hands like he normally did. She looked up at him, and he smiled back. He kissed her softly and said "Sam, not now. Next time we get a mission away from a chapter house, I promise."

"Really?" she whispered, afraid to believe.

"Really. It's just here, we've got ... there are cameras. Next time, OK?"

Her arms flew around him, holding him tight. She couldn't say anything.

Chuck spent the next few minutes making pleasant patterns in her hair with his chin bristles. She caught him, and looked up at him accusingly looking somewhat like an English sheepdog that felt it had been wronged somehow. He had to move the hair from her face to see her expression.

Chuck laughed and offered her breakfast as compensation.

After breakfast, they had time to kill until the gym booking. Chuck got her to dress in sneakers, jeans and her favourite shirt and led her by the hand to the garden. The Washington and LA sites were the only chapter houses that had secure grounds. Because of this, they didn't have a routine to follow. Sam appreciated it because it was different, and time spent with Chuck.

They walked hand in hand. The carp pond fascinated her. The truth was, she was outdoors with Chuck. That made it something new. Although she spent practically every moment in his presence, she would willingly sit and watch paint dry, if that was what he wanted to do. They played an improvised game of stick ball with pined cones and a fallen branch. Chuck laughed at Sam's undiluted glee at making the cones explode. He led her back inside when they had ten minutes left before her gym booking.

Sam and Chuck entered the gym, Chuck carrying a gym. She changed into gym gear, and Chuck had installed the pink 'tasp' for the training feedback it provided. The tread mill was set to a five 'kay' run at varying speeds and inclines. After she wound down when it finished, she had a drink, and towelled herself off, the rock wall was next. Chuck ran the belaying line for her. Sam practically leapt form plastic rock to rock like a vertical gazelle. She reminded Chuck of the opening sequences of one of his old Tomb Raider games when she did that.

The Washington chapter also housed a pool. Chuck led her through into the pool. She smiled at him in glee. Sam loved water, and despite the three other handler/agent teams present began to strip off her clothes almost immediately. Chuck dug her one piece swimsuit out of the bag, and handed the thin blue nylon suit over to her along with goggles and a swim cap for her hair.

Having a beautiful, if grinning and naked, girl use your shoulder to steady herself on while she stood one legged as she pulled the costume on was one of the perks of this job, Chuck reflected. One of the other handlers was watching the change act with a 'been there' grin. Chuck knew his face, but hadn't worked with either him or his agent before. They exchanged nods. He double checked the cover over her 'soft implant was closed tight before she dove into the water, smooth and eager as an otter.

By her eight lap, she was starting to wallow from side to side, she was tiring. When she made her tenth, he stopped her. She bobbed backwards in the water, treading and breathing steadily. She took her cap off, and dunked under. She gave him the look. She wanted him in the water too.

By an amazing coincidence Chuck already had a pair of board short swimmers on, under his jeans. He kicked his Converse's off, and stripped to the board shorts, and dove in to her lane.

Sam won the splashing contest. Somehow it seemed to involve a lot of squealing, not all of it from Chuck, and wrapping arms and/or legs around Chuck.

They wore their swimmers back to her cell. Both stripping as soon as they were through the hatch. They showered the chlorine off once Chuck had safed the pink 'soft. Sam begging Chuck's help with her hair. Once back into jeans and tees, they went to lunch.

Typing in Sam's code, she had a few options available for her, the gym time had been taken into account, and her calorie allowance adjusted automatically. She chose the messiest burger and fries available. Chuck stuck with a fairly close copy of a franchised six inch long sandwich. Part way through she was grinning at him, her face covered in ketchup. He'd let her finish eating. If he wiped her face now, she'd just get more to replace the clean spot. He did steal some of her fries however. She tried to act outraged, but spoiled it with a ketchupy grin.

After lunch there was nothing scheduled until the pre-brief for tomorrow. She peeled her clothes off as soon as she was back in the cell, and dove into bed. Chuck set his alarm for one hour, and lay down beside her. Her breathing told him she was asleep almost as soon as her arm lay across his chest.

The alarm on his phone dragged Chuck awake. She groaned something unintelligible when he woke her. It morphed into 'fivemoreminutes' after the third attempt. He kissed her cheek, and said "Come on." The kiss worked.

Sam found her favourite racing game discs when Chuck brought the Playstation on line. In the gaming world, Sam loved the racing sims. No shoot-em-ups. He set up the other screen so they could tandem as she sat still naked and cross legged on the couch, remote controller in hand.

As always, she found a way to change it to suit her. She turned her car the wrong way round, and drove as fast as she could to deliberately crash into him.

Only Chuck knew what she was going to do, and swerved at the last moment. That earned him a throw pillow – _Doof_ – into the back of his head. He threw it back at her in an overhead backwards lob, unseen. He was rewarded with her indignant "Eep" when the pillow found its mark. Two points.

She got him the next lap.

The message came through, they were ready for him for tomorrows mission brief.

Chuck let her know he was going, and would be back soon. She nodded while she concentrated on the screen, twisting her body this way and that to make the car go better.

Sam got bored about ten minutes after Chuck left. It just wasn't as much fun when he wasn't there. After trying two other games with the same boredom, Sam changed to the TV, and channel surfed. A documentary about space by the wheel chair guy held her for a while, because she knew Chuck would like it. After it finished, she kept channel surfing for a bit. That bored her too, so she dug out some comic books to read while the TV played some music channel, but she'd read them all.

When Chuck came back in, he found her with her feet hanging over the top of the couch as she watched TV upside down. When she heard him come back, she held her hands out to him so he could haul her up and over the couch. "Bored, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah" she kicked her heels into the back of the couch while she held his hands to steady herself.

Well, we've got a mission. Nothing major at this stage, basically surveillance. But if my" he wrapped his arm around her and lifted with a small 'oof,' she wrapped her legs around him to hold on tight as he walked around the cell "special agent turns up anything. Which she does on a regular basis. Then we could have a real mission. We fly to LA early tomorrow morning."

"LA, so we stay in a chapter house?"

Chuck moved one arm under her bare bottom to ease the load, mindful not to roughen her breasts with his shirt buttons. "Sorry, Sam. But we'll get another hotel stay some time. I promise."

She judged his eyes. "OK."

She told him about the space show she'd seen. The pair of them happily channel surfed until dinner time looking for a repeat. She lay on the couch, her head in his lap, holding his right hand hostage and between her breasts. She didn't have to hold on tight to hold it hostage.

He dressed her for dinner in the cafeteria. She chose a small lasagne and salad. After dinner, they found one of Chuck and Sam's favourite shows. The myth they were busting this time seemed to involve a shark made of Styrofoam and an obscene amount of C4 explosive. Both of them loved it when they blew stuff up on the show.

"Come on, we gotta get up early for tomorrow" Chuck said when the show was over. He made one last sweep of the cell before joining her in bed.

-o0o-

* * *

-o0o-

**Coming next – Wednesday:**

The Dead Line scene revisit...

And family secrets revealed. Or made worse depending on how I write them.

-o0o-


	6. Chapter 6

-o0o-

I don't own Chuck et al.

**Caution:** There are no nudity and sexual themes. Oh wait, yes just the one...

.

Being a retired small town GP, my dad has a whole bunch of surgical stuff at home now being used in unlikely (but successful) careers. The alligator forceps mentioned below are one of the most useful inventions ever. Commonly referred to as 'the tick extractor' since that was what they were mostly used for when the cat came back in with a bush tick.

And no, I have never seen my dad use sutures on a roast chicken...

-o0o-

* * *

-o0o-

**Sarah's week.**

**Wednesday**

**Washington DC and Los Angeles CA, USA.**

**March 16****th**** 2011.**

The alarm woke Chuck sometime in the oh-my-got-it's-still-dark-out morning. Sam was groggy and grumpy.

She wasn't a morning person.

Chuck got Sam to sit up and reached behind her head to open the dust cover for the 'soft.

She was puffy eyed from sleep and her hair was messy. She was beautiful.

When he eased Sarah into place, she was still puffy eyed, but she was totally alert. Sarah looked into Chuck's eyes for a moment before her customary sweep of her environment. Satisfied all was safe, she smiled at Chuck while she dug into the mission data embedded into the 'soft.

A recon job. Basic agent skill set and data on the targets was all that was needed. She held her hands to him to be helped up. They held hands as he led her to the shower.

While she showered, Chuck checked the mission pack was ready. While Chuck had his shower, Sarah did her hair and make up. She grinned at his reaction to her breast movements while she blow dried her hair. He pretended he hadn't been looking, all the time being betrayed by a singular portion of his anatomy. While he shaved in the mirror, she positioned herself behind him, allowing a pair of her anatomies to brush his back, while she continued to work on her hair.

He looked into her reflection "You're not helping you know" he eventually muttered. She grinned, and stood on tiptoe to see the effect she was maintaining in the mirror. Satisfied, she resumed her brushing, and said nothing, but her eyes sparkled at his.

Chuck dressed, and laid out Sarah's outfit on the bed, while she migrated to make up.

-o0o-

The flight from JFK to LAX was uneventful. Chuck and Sarah fell asleep holding hands. Falling asleep on this flight wasn't unusual, owing to the necessarily early wake up, a lot of passengers slept.

They were met by an agency driver in LA. He handed them the keys to a Ford Econovan, and returned to the LA chapter house in a second vehicle.

They stopped at a drive through for a late breakfast, and got to the docks after nine. Chuck parked in the shade – a black van could get hot in the sun. Sarah checked her gear, and kissed him as she left the van. It was supposed to be a simple job. Plant the tracking gear. Get in. Get out, stop mucking about.

She found her way in using an unmanned gate in a corner of the compound. The lock was old, and had been exposed to the sea air for years. The barrel of the lock gave her no trouble, it was the oxidised parts themselves that caused her to spend five minutes getting in.

'_You keep breathing hard like that, I'll begin to think your having a Lady Chatterley type crisis'_ came Chuck's voice over the radio.

"It's stuck" Sarah complained "And I'll show you a Lady Chatterley crisis."

She was about to give this entry up and try elsewhere – read flirt her way past a guard or something – when she felt the WD40 start to work.

Once inside, she closed the gate after testing that the parts moved freely now.

It was just after ten when Sarah found the warehouse she'd been tasked. Entering the rear of the warehouse across the road, she skulked around inside until she had a view of the target site.

Three guards patrolling outside. The electronic security was elegant. At least two cameras she could see were off site, focused on the site. And even better, each had the other camera in view of the other. There was no way to take out one camera without being seen by the other.

Apparently these guys were paranoid.

From her back pack, she took out one of Chuck's magic black boxes, and plugged it into her small laptop. Any cell phones that had a battery installed within a hundred yards would be recorded.

The devise was showing a return. Except from the target warehouse. The display was like a radar screen. And there was a square hole in the display. Either all phones inside had had their batteries removed, or the entire building was shielded somehow.

Paranoid.

"Chuck..." she began.

"_Yeah, I see it. Faraday cage. These guys are paranoid about something. Gimme a sec... OK, the plans show the hardline run to a service riser near building 235A, four over to the north. Reckon you can tap into that?'_

She grinned "Hey, it's me."

She packed up, and worked her way back outside. It took twenty minutes to reach the riser. Only this was under a camera too.

Looping the camera, she was able to access the hard line.

That was when things went south.

On her readout, Sarah saw a spike in the signal after she hooked into the line.

"Chu..." she was cut-off by the feedback over the comms. _Crap, they've detected my connection, they must have run a sweep, and found our freq. We're being jammed_ Sarah thought to herself as she yanked the earpiece out with a grimace at the pain the noise had caused. Running, she heard running feet. The guards must be on their way.

She abandoned the riser, and ran.

The trick with a perimeter sweep is to get inside the perimeter early. As the perimeter expands, that gives you time to do something before they realise they missed you. That's the trick. The hard part is getting inside the perimeter. These guys were good, and the security at the docks were good. She couldn't get into a warehouse in time.

She was forced to keep moving. Her exit point was behind her, she was moving in the wrong direction.

Two hours later, she clung under a truck as it entered container section of the docks, taking her deeper into the site, away from Chuck. Twice she pulled her phone out, debating risking it. Twice she put the phone back away.

Time was getting away from her. She could feel some of the skills weaken, her last parkour move onto a container left her exposed longer than it should have. She moved along the stack of containers, crouching low, keeping to the centre away from sight.

Using a truck to exit the same as she'd entered was not an option. To stop people smuggling, there were CO2 detectors at the check point.

Sarah had been frightened many times, it came with the job.

This was the first time she'd been scared. She was scared she'd never see him again. Time. She was running out of time.

She was able to wrong foot her shadowing goon squad, five of them now, make a break back towards her original entry point. She got spotted by another goon, who managed to get her pinned down between container stacks.

She killed him after circling around the stack, getting in behind him. But his shots had alerted the rest.

She was cut off, again. Heading back to the gate complex via a circuitous route, she saw her way out.

It was on the wrong side of the field, but it was freedom. There was a cluster of office workers walking through a gate, heading for lunch Sarah guessed. Ensuring nothing looked out of place, she joined into the group of ten, chatting amongst themselves.

She liberated one girl's pass and phone during her distraction of the gate guard (men were so easy to distract) during a 'mix up' of bags through the scanner.

Outside, Sarah was outside. But on the wrong side of the facility. Looking at her watch, she only had an hour to find Chuck, and have the 'soft removed. She could feel the degradation get slowly, but steadily worse. Part of her knew it was too late now. But she had to try.

As she ran to the emergency rendezvous, the world began to turn brown at the edges, and crinkle like an old photo.

Expendable. Agents were expendable. It was a part of the job description. But Sarah didn't want to die. She wanted Chuck, and all he offered.

As she ran, she opened the dust cover and tried to remove the microsoft herself. It was too deep, too small. She couldn't get it.

Shit. She hoped that her alter ego survived in some way. At least that way, part of her would have Chuck. He'd look after her...

But, the time limit had been drilled in to everyone. Agents and handlers knew you never crossed the limit.

She didn't want to be a vegetable. She didn't want to cry.

She ran harder.

The microsoft failure hit her hard with no warning. She fell to the ground as her identity fragmented. She was Sam... She was a school girl called Jenny...

The world strobed in odd colors, and things smelled pink... she couldn't focus at first, but one thought kept running though her mind. Chuck. She needed Chuck. He would saver her. He loved her.

A bird watched her from the wires overhead. Then it lost interest, and flew off.

After a little bit, she got up, and began moving down the street.

She couldn't remember where she was supposed to meet him. Everything began sliding to the left in a sickening pink tinge. Chuck, she focused on Chuck to stop her world sliding left into a pink oblivion. She tried to remember everything about him, everything he'd ever told her.

Some time later, she realised she was holding a phone in her hand. She didn't know where it had come from. She couldn't remember the current phone number he was using, or the safe house either. Why did she even bothering to carrying it?

Then the realisation hit her. Sister. Chuck has a sister in Los... this city. Doctor, his sister was a doctor... what was Chuck's last name?

Suddenly she couldn't remember his face.

That scared her.

Slowly, she deliberately calmed herself and eventually remembered. His eyes came to her... then his smile... she smiled in return at his memorised smile... hair, his hair needed...

Bartowski! She remembered.

With shaking fingers she scrolled though the phone's listings for a directory assistance, before she forgot... Connect-in-1 they called it on this phone.

'_I'm sorry, there is no listing for a Dr Bartowski´ _was the emotionless voice over the phone.

But she was right! She knew that. Chuck loved his sister. She was a doctor. She married a doctor. Chuck said he was awesome...

Married. Shit. Wrong name. She would have changed it. Changed it to what? What was her new name? Chuck would have told her. Chuck loved his sister. She remembered he'd missed her wedding...

The pain drove her to her knees. Her head felt like it was going to explo...

_Chuck..._

Chuck kept her centred. He brought her back.

And then with a soft _thud,_ Sarah was aware. She remembered everything. She knew how to move and fight. How to use the handgun tucked in her waistband, how to break into the black Porsche over there...

Woodcomb. That was the new name.

In an instant Sarah was on her way to the Porsche, redialling the directory.

As she sat in the car, the address was texted to the phone. She typed the Echo Park address into the GPS.

-o0o-

There was an attractive brunette inside the apartment.

Before she could react, Sarah was inside the apartment "Ellie? I need your help. I need you to find Chuck"

-o0o-

Getting hold of Chuck took longer than either women liked. While the blonde stranger hadn't actually threatened Ellie, the way she moved, hell, the way she'd gotten in here spoke of a world that Ellie had only glimpsed in movies.

But whoever she was, she knew Chuck. Knew him well.

And the way she looked at his photo...

Was she his lover? Chuck and this glamazon? Her nerdy little brother who was barely functional around women...

Ellie had used the old password from his Buy More days to indicate the urgency.

When they heard the sound of a van pull up outside, the blonde left to observe if he was alone. Chuck came home to his sister.

"I think she's a mental patient. But she knows you. You, Chuck..."

When Sarah saw him standing in the middle of the room, she rushed to him. He met her halfway.

"I thought I lost you" he half sobbed as he clung to her almost as tightly as she did to him.

"Chuck? What's going on?"

"El! Forceps! Have you still got dad's old alligator forceps?" the inspiration hit him. Surgical forceps would work, but the small jawed tool with handles like scissors would do better.

"Um... yeah, I think... here we go. Chuck, what is happen..."

When he opened Sarah's dust cover, Ellie gasped, and moved to have a better look.

Chuck held Sarah's face "I can't loose you, but I need to pull this to save you..."

Sarah couldn't say anything, but nodded sharply. She understood. He moved behind her, holding the tool...

Ellie spoke "Chuck, what is this... I've seen something like this before..."

"I don't think so sis... shit!, I can't get it. I think it fused to the housing. Shit" he spun Sarah around to face her "Sarah honey. I can't get it out..."

"Chuck! Charles Irving Bartowski! This is important. I've seen this before... I think... dad was working on this before..."

"Dad?"

"I found some of his old plans. Do you remember that old book of dad's, the one about cyberpunk? He got the idea from that. Plug in a chip, and learn French or Japanese or something. I found some of his old stuff, plans. I think he actually made this. Our crazy old dad, it's his design."

"El, that would mean dad was working for... for the government."

"What are you saying, Chuck?" Ellie wanted to know.

"Ellie, Sarah's a spy. We work for the government. Both of us. But right now Sarah's in trouble. The microsoft's been plugged for too long... I don't even know how you're" he told Sarah "still here."

He turned back to Ellie. "More than twelve hours, and the chip fries. Sarah's at fifteen now. And the fucking thing is melted... Hospital! Ellie, call Westside. The psych ward there, they have the equipment..."

-o0o-

It had been a long day. Ellie woke Chuck up from the chair in the waiting room, and led him to a cot she knew of and used herself.

It was almost midnight, and Sarah had been in surgery for hours now. Ellie told him they were closing up, the firmware had been removed.

"How is she? Is she Sarah..."

"Chuck, we don't know. This is something no-one knows about. Normally, neurosurgery the patient is awake, so we know if they loose sensation while we're poking around... This is different... Even those specialists that took over while we were prepping her don't know. They won't say, but I can tell they've never removed ... what whatever that thing is... before. But they did know about it."

-o0o-

* * *

-o0o-

**Coming next – Thursday:**

Has Sam gone for good? Is Sarah stable?

-o0o-


	7. Chapter 7

-o0o-

As of 15.09.11, I don't own Chuck et al.

**Caution:** There are **no** nudity and sexual themes. The first chapter in this story to do so...

(Sorry)

-o0o-

* * *

-o0o-

**Sarah's week.**

**Thursday**

**Westside Medical, Los Angeles CA, USA. **

**March 17****th**** 2011.**

1107 hours. The pain from her eyes was too much and she closed them at the unreasonable glare, moaning from the agony. She hurt. Everything hurt.

There was the sound of movement in the room. Even that hurt. The sound of a door opening and closing as someone in rubber soled shoes left the room.

The smell of clean, and the feel of the bed linen told her she was in either a cheap but good hotel, or more likely a hospital.

After a few moments filled with only the sound of her own blood pounding in her ears, there was a muttered conversation outside the door, and a different pair of shoes came into the room.

The woman's light perfume and voice were familiar.

"Hi, I'm Ellie, your doctor. Do you remember?"

She tried to nod, but wasn't sure if she had.

She could hear the smile in Ellie's voice "Listen, my brother's busting to come back in here. I'm pretty sure you'd like to see him to..."

_Chuck..._

"... and we need to check you out a bit first, OK? You've kind of made some history around here... I need you to open your eyes... sorry, it'll get better... OK track my finger... good... Now, squeeze my finger... hard as you can... that's good."

She decided Ellie had a nice smile. But naturally she would. She was Chuck's sister.

"Do you know where you are?"

'_Hospital'_ she tried, but nothing came out. "Hospital" she tried again, barely a croak. "LA, I think..."

"Good. What day is it?"

"...Thur... Thursday?"

"You're doing great. What's the last thing you remember?"

"...Car... I found you... and Chuck found me..."

"Yes, that's good. We'll have a talk about that, later. Do you remember your name?"

"..."

"Sorry?" Ellie whispered.

"...arah..."

Sarah found herself being hugged by Ellie.

Ellie straightened up after a bit, and clearing her eyes, she whispered "Thank God."

-o0o-

Chuck sat in the briefing like a dog sitting in the chilli patch. He desperately wanted to be elsewhere. There was a hospital bed he needed to hover beside.

He'd bluffed his way past the guards at her door at some stage during the wee smalls. Ellie found him, and shooed him out. She let him know she'd told the guards he might come past.

She'd looked so small in the bed. Her hair gone. Tubes feeding her oxygen, plasma and antibiotics. She'd been shaved down past her sculpted eyebrows, and had a small turban of bandages wrapped around her head. He remembered Morgan's interpretation of a slurred "A brain... I mutht find a brain, for my mathter..." but couldn't smile. Not now. This was too... close. Too important...

She was alive. That was important. No matter _who_ was in there, he loved her. And would spend the rest of his life looking after her. He prayed Sarah was in there. Even if it was just a little...

"Mister Bartowski, did you hear me?"

Was she Sara... "Sorry?"

"Mister Bartowski, I understand you are concerned for your charge, but we need to get through this. The quicker we get through this, the quicker you can get back to her. Now, you lost comms with Agent Walker after she left the warehouse. What did you do then?"

"The feedback from their jamming signal was only part of the problem. Because we'd flown out from Reagan... Christ, yesterday morning ... she'd been plugged in for five hours when we got to LA. We should have gone military... or a charter. We lost at least four hours of mission time..."

He'd lost more than mission time. He'd very nearly lost _her_. He might still have...

He wiped tears from his eyes. "...anyway, after thirty minutes without comms from my Agent, I followed protocol for a compromised mission. I found an internet caf..."

"Yes, we have the logs. How did you sister become involved?"

"I was returning to base when the call came through, Ellie was insistent. She's like that." He smiled half-heartedly. "That was the first indication I'd had she... that Agent Walker was alive."

"Yes, we'll get to Dr Bartowski's transcripts in a moment..."

The debrief officer, Wong, was sympathetic, but she needed to get her job done. This would be the only time to fill in the blanks, while things were fresh. It was a shame. He looked like a nice guy, but he was gone for his Agent. She hoped for both their sakes, she survived.

The debrief ran for ninety minutes. Chuck fidgeted through it all. He should never have left. If he'd just waited...

"Do you know anything about her condition? Is she Sarah? Is she OK?"

Wong answered "Agent Walker is the only known Agent to survive past the twelve hour limit. Two... we've had two agents previously exceed the limit... their bodies were recovered. We don't know about their mental condition. Both had been shot. This is just a situation we don't know about."

She sorted out a thick pile of paperwork "Now, moving forward, we need to sort out Agent Walker's future..."

-o0o-

Ellie told him she was Sarah when she found him in the corridor. Chuck held his sister tight for close to five minutes.

The suited goons let him in. If suited goons could smile, these ones did.

She opened her eyes at the sound of male footsteps, fighting the recent painkiller top up.

He was here! "...uck..." she managed.

It was more than Chuck could. All he could do was hold her hand when he rushed to her side. She tried to wipe his tears with the hand he held.

Eventually he was able to sob "Hi."

She beamed at him. With him here, her pain was almost gone. "Hey Chuck."

They just spent the next few moments gazing at each other. Sarah broke the spell.

"Your sister's nice. I'm sorry I scared her, I didn't know what to do." She swallowed before continuing "I think she likes me."

"Well, she thinks you're nice because I love you." He answered honestly. Her smile increased.

Not long after, the drugs kicked in, and she slept. She fell asleep smiling, because all the important things had been talked about.

Ellie found him, still there, in the afternoon and dragged him with her to the cafeteria. There seemed to be an inordinate number of large men in dark suits having lunch or coffee. They all had that 'cop face' expression.

He was worried for a moment, and then realised this was all for Sarah. She was important.

Ellie sat him down with a plate of sandwiches for each of them. She made him eat his, and then half of hers.

"Chuck, I know you're worried. That's perfectly normal. And it looks like she'll be OK."

"...El... I was so scared... I've never..."

She took his hand in both of hers. She smiled at him "I know. Nothing is scarier than when someone you love is in trouble."

"...El... I can't tell you everything about what we do, but..."

Ellie laughed a little "Chuck, I had to sign so much paperwork tod.. well, last night I guess... So. I have a reasonable idea" she lifted a single eyebrow at her brother. "I'm proud of you, little brother. What you, the pair of you, do is important" she twitched her smile sideways "And only my brother could find the most beautiful girl to fall in love with him... you know what I think saved her? You. I think she held it together just so she could get back to you."

Chuck sat for a moment before smiling. "Eleanor Faye Woodcome, _you_ are an incurable romantic."

"_Hah!_ You're one to talk"

They smiled at each other for a moment.

"So.. you think she'll be OK..."

"Chu-uu-ck... I don't know her from before, but she calls herself Sarah, and she remembers you. She loves you. God knows why, you bone headed idiot."

"But the operatio..."

"...was long. And delicate, trust me. We'd just opened ... opened up and these two just barged in. They said they were here to do the actual surgery. In the end, I sort of saved the day..."

"Ellie!"

She smiled a little "Well, I remembered the schematics I'd seen. I think in part those plans were why I started studying neurology... they were trying to trace every connection. God, it's beautiful. How did they put it in there?"

"Nano tech" he whispered.

"But we're nowhere near that... I guess we're nowhere near the level needed to implant ... an ... _anything_ like this..."

Chuck said nothing, but his eyebrows betrayed him.

Ellie sat still for a moment. _Secret, of course. But the potential for medicine... strokes, epilepsy, cancer even... We'll see it trickle down I suppose. GPS and the Internet started off as military or defence... _"Dad really was a genius, wasn't he? Anyway, instead of removing hundred, _thousands_ of connections, the adapter had a quick release. Those two, Brown and White seemed very excited when I showed them that. So no one has had one of these removed before, have they?"

Chuck spread his hand "I honestly don't know, but from what I found out this morning, I think I understand why not."

"What? Why not?"

Chuck circled a finger over his watch. _Later._

Ellie nodded minutely.

Chuck said "Sarah will be pensioned off. Retired from the spy world. First of her kind." He still had to tell Sarah that. It should be from him.

-o0o-

When Sarah woke up, Chuck was waiting for her. He woke up at her stirring, and smiled at her. She felt a lot better, there was still pain, but it had retreated to defcon 2 for now.

"Chuck" she said his name, because she liked to.

"Hey. Well, the good news is you're you. Best news I've had for a while..."

Sarah shifted in the bed "Good news implies that there's bad news." If it was bad news, she wanted to hear it from him.

"You're being retired. They'll pay you out, and a pension, I believe. There'll be paperwork to sign tomorrow. I'm sorry Sarah, I know you loved being a spy..." he trailed off, because she was smiling.

"Chuck, I've only loved it since you were with me. I don't remember much before... when I was an ordinary agent... I think I enjoyed it, but you, _you_ Chuck are far more important" she hesitated, there was something more. His face told her there was more.

" Wait! What about you? You're not staying with the agency are you? You can't leave me!"

He smiled. "They offered me a position. A very important _long_ term assignment. You. I'm being paid to keep an eye on the world's only retired super agent. You. I can't leave you."

-o0o-

* * *

-o0o-

**Coming next – Friday:**

Agency secrets revealed.

NOTE - You must sign the non-disclosure agreement. Click on the 'review' icon to access the NDA.

-o0o-


	8. Chapter 8

-o0o-

As of 23.09.11, I don't own Chuck et al.

**Caution:** There are still **no** nudity and sexual themes. The second chapter in this story to do so...

(Seriously, she's in hospital you sickos)

-o0o-

* * *

-o0o-

**Sarah's week.**

**Friday**

**Westside Medical, Los Angeles CA, USA. **

**March 18****th**** 2011.**

The bright "Hi Chuck" was from Sarah, sitting up in her hospital bed.

The guilty "Chuck!" was from his sister, who was supposed to be checking Sarah's progress.

Chuck came into the room. Ellie separated from Sarah. He grinned to himself. His sister couldn't help herself.

"Ellie? I think it's against the Geneva Convention to interrogate an agent while they're in hospital..."

Yup, Ellie's slight blush confirmed his suspicions. The girls had been talking. About him.

Ellie got up, and place a hand on Sarah's shoulder and said "I'll give him a sedative..."

"Said-a-give" quoted Chuck automatically. Ellie paid him no attention, and Sarah looked puzzled at the interaction between the siblings.

"... zo ve can haff a nize ... kwviet ... shat-t" Ellie was damned if she'd let Chuck out-quote her. Who do you think taught him those things in the first place?

After Ellie left, Chuck kissed Sarah lightly before sitting.

Sarah grinned "This is one of those 'I need to teach you the classics' moments, isn't it?"

Chuck nodded enthusiastically "You have much to learn, Grasshopper."

She rolled her eyes, but kept hold of his hand.

-o0o-

Chuck was called for by a different debrief officer. This one was an older man named Carter. The man reminded Chuck of that scene _The Matrix_ where 'Agent Smith' took his time opening and reading the file.

Chuck fidgeted for what felt like ages, before Carter looked up from the file. "Mister Bartowski, as you are probably aware, you have presented us with a unique situation. I would agree with both your and Ms Wong's assessment. Travel time ate into precious mission time. It would appear we have been rolling the dice, so to speak, with our agents. On the face of it, the recon at the docks was a simple job. We should have been better prepared. We'll begin a preliminary risk program for future such missions" he shuffled some papers, bringing a different pile to the top "But that will no longer concern you. Both of you. She was very lucky."

"We both were"

Carter studied Chuck for a moment "Yes" he said simply "Here are agent Walker's release papers along with yours to take you off the active list" he eased the top pile towards Chuck.

Chuck sorted through, and looked at Sarah's papers first.

'_United States Of America_

_(Redacted) Program._

_Top Secret. Clearance level required (Redacted)._

_It is the opinion of this court that (Redacted), the Special Agent known as Sarah Walker has been injured in the line of duty and is entitled to retirement on full benefits commensurate with her position, level of servitude and experience._

_Despite her record, we judge that her service to this country, combined with her recent injuries has qualified her for probation, and the rest of her sentence will be suspended. _

_Further recommendations are as follows;_

_Former agent Walker's 'handler' will accompany her into retirement. Psych evaluation by (Redacted) has noted the two have a strong bond, and handler (Redacted) would not function at his current level of competence with any other agent._

_As a measure of security, an agent from one of our sister security agencies will be posted as an observer. An agent closer to normal retirement would be this court's recommendation._

_Former agent Walker and handler (Redacted)'s restrictions are ...'_

The rest of it detailed who they could not contact and foreign travel would be permitted with prior permission to the attached list of nations. Both were subject to change with no notice required to be given. After that, the document descended into legalese beyond Chuck's ability to follow.

Chuck sat and thought for a moment. Carter waited patiently.

"Sarah has ... this reads like Sarah has a criminal record..."

Carter nodded slowly "Yes, your young Miss Walker was convicted of treason. Her sentence was commuted to ... the specialist agency she was in when you joined her."

Chuck was stunned "Treason? Sarah? That... that can't be right"

"When she was with the CIA, agent Walker went rogue. That is treason."

Chuck knitted his eyebrows together "Sarah went rogue? I can't believe... "

Carter smiled for the first time "They told me you'd be like this. Agent Walker went rogue to recapture her partner at that time. A fellow CIA agent... Larkin. She captured him and brought him in. As a penalty, they were given the opportunity to join the ... I believe the current nickname is 'Doll' program."

Chuck moved pieces around in his head. Sarah and Bryce. Rogue. Servitude in the Doll program. He didn't like the conclusion.

"Are ... are all the agents in the ... the program serving a sentence?"

Carter thought for a moment to word his reply carefully, but Chuck found another conclusion.

"Is this ... Jeez, this is a fancy prison, isn't it? I was told they volunteered"

"Mister Bart... Chuck. Treason still carries the death penalty. The implant program was a solution that served both parties."

Carter looked at Chuck, judging him "Let's ... let's head outside, get some sun."

Chuck picked up the folders and followed him outside. They found a bench seat that patients with a nicotine addiction seemed to favour.

"It costs a lot to train, even a basic agent for any of our agencies" Carter began "The agents with implants were all top in their field. When they went rogue, that would have been a waste of tax dollars. Only the ones with exemplary records were offered the option for implanting. Even greater expense. The implant is a means of controlling them."

"The twelve hour limit" Chuck realised.

"Twelve hours. Yes. We can't loose them, but we can't trust them either. So as I understand it, the twelve hour rule was implemented to ensure control."

"Implement... that sounds like it was a design..."

Carter judged Chuck again. After a moment he sighed "We never had this conversation and you never heard it. The implant program as it was first set out was a failure. We had limited success in implanting skills into agents, but it never really worked" he held his hand up to Chuck to forestall his question "The skills you've seen were always there in the first place. These agents were good, remember."

He paused a moment still looking at Chuck "So the implant was changed. And we had an opportunity to utilise agents we couldn't trust any more. The chip, the microsoft you install? What that does is block the implant. Sarah wasn't the constructed personality, Sam was."

"What?"

"When the agent first undergoes the implant, some of the long term memory is deliberately damaged. I know it sounds horrible, but it's still better than lethal injection. Again, this is a control so they don't go rogue again. Simply because they can't remember."

"So Sam was never the real girl. She was made up?"

"As I understand it, Sam was probably Sarah's birth name. Prior to the implant, hypnosis was used to isolate the memories we wanted to ... repress. I think they used a CAT scanner to isolate the areas, and when the nano-leads were inserted, the construct was implanted over her original memories. Elements of the hypnotised agent are used as the basis for the construct. I guess, part of her is still in there, so to speak. Sarah was always real. She was just let out when you plugged the blocker in. The training chip released physical skills. So called muscle memory, but kept the rest of the block in place."

Chuck sat still for a while. He was trying to process.

"As this is all a first, no one has had an implant removed before, there is a possibility that she may recover her lost memories now the implant is no longer blocking those areas..." Carter looked at the young man trying to figure things out.

"Chuck, you should look at your package" Carter indicated the folders in Chuck's hands.

Chuck opened up his folder. The top page was a copy of Bryce's will.

"Three ... three million? I get half his estate? Sarah... Sarah gets the other half..."

"It would seem that you and Miss Walker were his closest friends. It was a condition of his will that you be advised when payout was made to the both of you, or on agent Walker's ... retirement."

-o0o-

When Chuck came back into Sarah's room, Ellie was there again. Knowing his sister, Chuck figured they'd figured most of the wedding out already. There was a time, once when that would have scared him.

Not today, he was still a little stunned.

Ellie got up, and said "OK, I'll leave the pair of..."

"Ellie, I think you need to sit in on this... Sarah, I've got your papers to sign, and you're out of the spy game. How much do you remember about joining the agency?"

-o0o-

* * *

-o0o-

**Coming next – Saturday:**

Recovery. At home.

Sarah moves in.

I wonder who's moving into the apartment across the courtyard?

-o0o-


	9. Chapter 9

-o0o-

As of 30 Jan 12, I don't own Chuck et al. Which means I started writing this thing over a year ago. One year? Jeez. Don't you hate lazy bastards who can't finish a simple story, one chapter a week?

**Regarding my last chapter**, **evilredknight** made a very valid point. **erk** pointed out that going off mission is not treason (must be right, otherwise most Chuck episodes would have Beckman have them all charged). In my defence, I needed a threat strong enough to have agents like Sarah, Carina and Bryce take the implant over the alternative. In my 3:00 am reasoning (before my wife clobbered me with a pillow and telling me to 'stop mumbling and go back to sleep'), treason and a death penalty fit the bill nicely. So, I apologise for distracting from the fiction itself, and am honoured that (again) people are paying attention to this, again, more than I do.

...

I cannot claim responsibility for 'The Horrendous Space Kablooie Theory.' That would be Calvin and Hobbes's creator Bill Waterson. The name of the Indian character I used is liberated from Billy "The Twelfth Man" Birmingham's sketch about name pronunciation of a certain sub-continental cricket team. The hypothetical TV show 'Sam,' is the product of our very own Wepdiggy's wonderfully deranged mind – 'The Adorable Psycho vs The Doppelganger.' And Sarah's wonderful blind eternal optimism is a tip 'o the hat to Fatesbot and its discovery of a TV show called 'Chuck.' I hope we don't have to put the Bot down before it finds Season 5, Episode 13...

-o0o-

* * *

-o0o-

**Sarah Walker comes home.**

**Saturday**

**Westside Medical and Echo Park, Los Angeles CA, USA. **

**March 19****th**** 2011.**

She was smiling before she opened her eyes. She'd be going home today.

Home.

Home, to a place she'd ... well, she couldn't say she never been to before. Because she had been there, but it had been under unusual circumstances, so it really didn't count.

But still, Chuck was taking her home today.

One of the 'suits' that Chuck called Goon Number Three (honestly, he couldn't tell them apart, and so four agents had ended up being referred to as that at various times) opened the door, and a nurse brought in her breakfast.

"Dr Woodcomb says you'll be going home today," announced the nurse.

Sarah said nothing, but she nodded slightly and smiled at the news.

"Ah," said the nurse at Sarah's smile, "is that because of getting out of here, or Dr Woodcomb's brother?"

Sarah smile faltered for a half second, and she stared at the nurse, judging her for the first time. She was suddenly aware of a threat/risk she'd never considered previously. Suddenly, the potential existed for an entire planet to loom with women intent on removing Chuck from her life. Obviously, she'd need to make sure Chuck wore a wedding band. Or a tattoo...

The dark haired nurse backed up a tad, not quite knowing why, "Well, that Chu...brother of Ellie's, he seems _very_ taken with _you_," the nurse said, wiping her palms on the front of her uniform. Her eyes flicked at the door, as if gauging the distance.

The door opened and the nurse took the opportunity to flee. She'd let someone else collect the breakfast tray. There was a tall, blonde good looking, in a surfer/underwear model kind of way, man there. He gave her the kind of toothy smile that would make advertising executives embarrass themselves on the whole and in public.

"Hi! You must be Sarah! I'm Devon, the other Dr Woodcomb," there was something open about him, there was absolutely no guile at all. He was a straight arrow kind of guy, and that led Sarah to trust him, something that wasn't a common occurrence. "Ellie's home sleeping, finally. She asked me to check in on you. And the Chuckster will be here any moment now," his smile, if possible, widened.

-o0o-

For something as simple as getting out of bed, going out a door, and into a car, it took a lot of paperwork, and more time than was likely. 'Hurry up and wait' was the expression they'd used on The Farm to describe this kind of government expedient efficiency.

But eventually, the last piece of paper was signed, witnessed, stapled and filed, then the man she loved pushed her wheelchair – honestly she thought this was something that TV and movies made up, but no, she actually had to sit in a wheelchair – out to the mini-van waiting in the driveway.

"A mini-van?" Sarah asked. Not what she expected.

"Yeah," whispered Chuck conspiratively, "my sister thought so too. Her hot husband drives a mini-van..." his smile inches from hers. "Come on. Lets get you home."

-o0o-

Chuck thumbed the remote buzzer, and the garage door rose up. He paused to look at her and say, "Welcome home, love," before driving in and parking the van in the underground garage for the apartment complex.

She needed his arm in climbing the stairs from the garage to the courtyard for the apartments. The place looked nice, and the feature fountain was calling to her to rest on its ledge.

Chuck steered her to a doorway near the street entrance, "You OK?" he asked, concern clear in his voice.

"Just tired. More tired than thought, I guess," she answered.

As he was jiggling Devon's keys on approach, the door flew open, and Ellie squealed as she flew into the pair of them.

"Ooof! Hi sis," Chuck managed to calm Ellie down, never easy and he was a few years out of practice, as he guided Sarah into the building.

"You OK?" he asked Sarah, worry showing all over his face. "Do you want to lie down?"

"Just... just let me park my ass on the couch for a bit, I'll be fine."

He was worried, she was pale. He glanced at Ellie, and relaxed marginally, his awesome sister doctor had noticed too. Together, they guided Sarah to the couch. Sarah was asleep three minutes later.

"It's fairly normal, Chuck," said Ellie as they sipped coffee in the kitchen. Chuck opened his mouth and Ellie forestalled him, "she's had pretty major surgery. On of my lecturers once told me, when they were in residency, post op recovery was weeks. Now they like to get the patient out and home as soon as possible. She's tired. Let her sleep, let her heal."

Sarah had been hurt in the past as an agent. As both types of agent. Always, being hurt left you vulnerable, and as an agent, even when in an agency hospital, she'd been aware, even paranoid, of the potential of further harm.

Not this time, she floated in an easy, half sleep, Chuck and his sisters voices washing over her, comforting her. The smell of fresh coffee (and something delicious that smelled like cookies) had suddenly become home.

-o0o-

She woke to someone who loved her running his fingers over the stubble on her head. It reminded her she'd lost her hair, and she feared she'd lost her looks, but it also felt nice.

"Hi," he smiled down to her.

Her hand moved of its own accord, and found his, "Hi," she whispered back to him, as she moved his hand to her cheek, so she could nuzzle it. Who knew Sarah Walker knew how to nuzzle?

"We... we're gonna have some lunch, I thought you might..."

She was suddenly aware of her hunger, and she could smell...

"Home made lasagne, I hope you like..." came Ellie's voice from the kitchen.

"Lucky your sisters married, Chuck. Otherwise..." she said as Chuck helped her up. From his expression, she was worried for a moment that she'd broken him.

It didn't last, though. He found his voice as he helped Sarah to the table, "Apparently, Sarah likes Italian," he told Ellie.

After lunch, stupor hit her again. This time, Chuck suggested a one hour nap, and offered a proper bed. He led her to the spare bedroom that used to be his. The bed was rumpled from where he'd slept last night, and there were pictures and posters leaning against the wall. After checking one of the larger framed posters, and making a mental not to find out what a 'Tron' was, she started stripping her clothes off.

"Um, Sarah?"

"You can't sleep in clothes Chuck," she told him with unassailable logic as she climbed under the sheet.

She wouldn't let him join her until he was properly naked too. She was a little pleased he didn't need a lot of convincing. She settled comfortably into the pillow that smelled a little like him, and wiggled her butt into his lap as he spooned her. His hand automatically found a comfortable bump to cup. Again she sighed contentedly, and thought about wiggling even more into his lap...

And then a few minutes, she said, "Chuck... it's very hard to sleep with that pulsing into my back. Roll over."

And a little over ten minutes later, she was spooning him as they slept, both smiling.

-o0o-

Chuck's idea of a 'one hour nap' actually lasted about two hours. Well, it wasn't like they had to be anywhere.

In the afternoon, they migrated to the living room, and suffered through Saturday afternoon TV, channel surfing. She wasn't up for a video game, and so Chuck began pawing through Ellie and Devon's video collection. Chuck suspected Sarah wasn't quite up to a full length movie at this stage, so he found a couple of TV series to offer. The one with the nerdy scientists living across the hall from a pretty girl, The Horrendous Space Kablooie Theory was a bit of a favourite, but they (Ellie and Devon) didn't have the season where Ranamad Rootah slept with the girl by accident. That left Chuck with the other option, Sam, about a guy who worked in retail who accidentally gets sucked into the spy world and falls in love with his handler, Claire. He hadn't seen it for a few years so he put the first disc in the machine.

"What's this about?" she wanted to know as he sat back on the couch.

Chuck opened his mouth, closed it and smiled. It was honestly unintentional, but the similarity hit him, "It's about a normal guy who falls in love with a beautiful spy," he smiled at her.

She nestled under his arm, as she curled up beside him, "Better be good, buster."

He seemed to be unnecessarily smug...

By the time the joke about 'Not an accountant' flashed on the screen, she was hooked. It was obvious that the pair on screen would get together forever in just an episode or two. Five, tops.

Devon made it home in time for dinner. Chuck looked at Ellie askance for offering Sarah a glass of wine, but his big sister just rolled her eyes, as big sisters are wont to do.

Sarah had her first glass of non-mission wine in more years than she cared to think about. She liked it, but it was the company that made it special.

After dinner, they assembled on the couch to watch TV. The first show, the myth the younger half were busting involved slamming what looked like a former F100, now attached to a rocket powered sled, into the rear of a mid sized Ford sedan. The slow-mo of the pick-up trying to wear the smaller car like a glove was one of the most hilarious things any of them had seen. After they sobered up, Chuck noted that Ellie and Devon approved of a full fledged 'Sarah belly laugh.' The next show they watched involved some Australian actor reprising a famous cop role set in Hawaii. At least he wore his shirt more in this season.

As they were going to bed, Sarah asked the question that had been hovering in the back of her mind.

"What's a 'Tron?'"

Chuck was frozen on the spot. His life, all his life, he'd been waiting for this moment... a beautiful girl had finally asked him...

And naturally, his sister ruined it for him.

"It's crap, but Chuck likes it," supplied Ellie with an evil smile.

"Thanks."

"Ellie!"

-o0o-

**Sunday**

**Echo Park, CA, USA. **

**March 20****th**** 2011**

-o0o-

Sunday was pretty much a repeat of Saturday. She napped a few times, Chuck shared her post lunch snooze, only this time they didn't make love. And that was probably only because she fell asleep as soon as she hit the bed.

She was mildly obsessive compulsive, Chuck decided, as they finished off the first season of her new favourite TV show, Sam.

-o0o-

They settled into a 'home' routine very quickly. No real surprise there, in some ways, they'd been doing this for a while now. Except, she was Sarah, not Sam.

That hit him pretty hard, to his surprise. He knew Sam was Sarah, but...

And then she'd snuggled into his lap, just like Sam used to...

-o0o-

During the afternoon, Ellie noticed that someone was moving into the apartment across the courtyard.

"That's odd."

"Mmm?" asked Chuck.

"New neighbour," said Ellie.

"Why is that odd?" asked Chuck.

"Sunday, idiot. Almost never see a moving van on Sundays."

Chuck didn't think much about it, but he did notice Sarah's expression. Maybe his sister was right...

Sarah rolled her eyes at the speed and subtlety that the family employed to watch the goings on across the way.

There was a large man wearing jeans and a tee in a manner that made him look uncomfortable directing where the boxes went. Sarah grunted in surprise. Chuck tried to quirk an eyebrow at her, and failed miserably as always, but he didn't know that.

"Casey," Sarah said. At Chuck's further scrunching of his entire face, she explained further, "He's going to be our baby sitter, I guess."

"Casey?" Chuck tasted the name, like a child trying to stare down a broccoli casserole.

"Never met him," explained Sarah, "but I've heard of him, you know... before... He was supposed to be a burn out, even then."

Chuck gave her a quick squeeze, and said, "Well, if he's going to be around, I guess I should go introduce myself."

Chuck discovered for the first, and definitely not the last, time that for a big man, Casey moved quietly.

"What do you want?" was menaced into his ear from behind, when Chuck could have sworn there was no-one there.

"Casey?" Chuck confirmed after a minor girlish squeal, an incredibly nimble pirouette and a frantic flailage of limbs. The man just grunted. Chuck took that as confirmation. "Hi, I'm Chuck. Chuck Barto-"

There was another grunt.

"-wski... I guess you're our new neighbour."

And that would be grunt number three. After a long moment of judgement from the older man, he actually allowed a recognisable articulation to pass his lips, and said, "So, you're the one, huh?"

Chuck blinked. Not what he expected, "The one what?" asked Chuck, seeking clarification.

"Walker," Casey tilted his head at the window full of Woodcombs peering out of the apartment, "the agency's wild card enforcer. She picked you."

Something about the way he said 'you' made Chuck want to check his sneaks to see if he'd trodden in something. "Uh... well we worked together for..."

"Yeah, I've been read in. Some crypto pinko rainforest whale hugger wrote that crap. Love for you _saved her_," Casey added either a snort, or choked on his own vomit. Chuck couldn't tell.

"Um..."

"Listen, this is my last assignment. You screw this up for me, you infest me with lady feelings and crap like that, I'll shoot you, the pair of you," again he tilted his head at Casa Woodcomb to include Sarah, "like I did Larkin once, and go have pancakes to celebrate."

"So why are you here?" Chuck asked, thinking how to also include a question about Bryce, but not sure if this was the right time.

"Someone thought I looked pasty," Casey sneered before entering his apartment, slamming the door at Chuck.

Chuck walked back home, "He's a happy man..." he told the questioning faces.

-o0o-

**August 6****th****, 2011.**

The wedding was simple and small. Because of Sarah's lack of available family, they kept things simple. Their wedding photos would show a beaming couple with the endless Pacific, mirroring a cloudless blue sky, surrounded by a small group, all happy for the pair in the centre. Sarah's hair had grown back to the point where she no longer looked as if she'd had brain surgery. She radiated happiness.

Afterwards, they drove back home for drinks which turned naturally into a party. Even the grumpy Casey was seen to chat amiably, nursing a longneck beer for a long time.

Chuck found out when he overheard Ellie talking to his wife.

Wife... it hadn't really hit him yet. Chuck Bartowski had a wife. So he wandered the group, grinning like an idiot at the thought. As he approached the two women in his life, he heard his sister say:

"...hate you, you know. You're going to be one of those horribly perfect women who don't show until your eight month..." only Ellie and Sarah were sharing a happy...

Chuck stopped dead in his tracks.

"...Eight month of what?" he croaked, suddenly having a fairly good idea about what the 'what' was.

Both women smiled a somewhat predatory smile at him. Chuck exposed his teeth in what he hoped was a smile, before both Ellie and Sarah burst out laughing at him. Ellie sobered up, patted him on the arm and went to join her husband.

Chuck tried catching flies by leaving his mouth open and not moving before Sarah gave him a depreciating smile and half whispered, "Surprise!"

Chuck wasn't sure how, but the next thing he knew was he held his wife in his arms and was grinning with her. Morgan, using a digital SLR he was 'product knowledging' from work, took the photo of that moment, which ended up being the mantle piece photo, and was agreed by all to be _the_ defining shot of the wedding.

**February 15****th****, 2012**

Sam Stephen Bartowski was born healthy and pink and squishy. Chuck thought that Sarah was exhausted and beautiful.

**April 26****th****, 2014**

Lisa Emma Bartowski came into the world around two in the morning. Chuck was thinking he was used to the squishy look after the first one. He was wrong.

**June 10****th****, 2015**

Carina 'Kitty' Sarah Bartowski completed the trifecta of scaring the crap out of her father on her emergence into the world.

-o0o-

**Screen shot from the obituary section of the Los Angeles Times, 28****th**** October 2073**

'_Sarah Lisa Bartowski, the famous author, who wrote under the nom-deplume Samantha Walker, and senior patron of several animal shelters across the nation, was laid to rest today beside Charles, her late husband of 61 years, who had passed away from a heart attack only 12 days previously._

'_Gathered for the ceremony, were fellow authors, delegates from her shelters alongside her friends and family. A guard of honour was provided by serving members of all of the armed forces in full dress uniform, hinting that perhaps some of the details of her well known espionage novels had a basis of personal experience._

'_Mrs Bartowski is survived by her son, Sam and his family, and surviving daughter, Kitty and her children. The tragedy of her middle child, Lisa's 2062 death in a car crash at age 48, was well known to be the inspiration of the book (and box office smash) "The 405." Mrs Bartowski is also survived by six grand children and two great-grand children. All were present at the funeral._

'_Mrs Bartowski's fame as an author began when her husband, whom she lovingly called Chuck, introduced her to a television show called 'Sam,' a short lived program that combined comedy and espionage. During her first pregnancy, Mrs Bartowski began posting amateur fiction online based on the characters of the show 'Sam.' Within a year, and despite the show having by then run its course, Mrs Bartowski had gain some prominence within the online 'fanfiction' community. _

'_Following the birth of their second child, and the success of her husband's electronics engineering company, Mrs Bartowski published her first novel, 'Wintermute' which mirrored her success from fan fiction, by combining elements of romance, sci-fi, spies and comedy. A formula she followed for the rest of her career._

'_Little is known of Mrs Bartowski prior to her marriage, fuelling speculation that the accurate nature of the espionage elements of her work was based on some level of personal...'_

-o0o-

What the obituary did not mention was that Chuck's business was building electronic widgets and software for use by the intelligence community. Like most things in life, it began almost by accident. While Sarah was pregnant with their second – Chuck loved to say that, he thought it made him sound... experienced – Chuck had taken young Sam over to 'Uncle' Casey's (they tried 'Uncka John,' but it didn't sit well with the nominal uncle).

Chuck had had to go visit Uncle Casey. If he hadn't, he suspected his hormonal wife might kill him. See, normally that is just a figure of speech. The chef's knife in the door frame – probably still going 'jong-ong-ong' – led Chuck to believe otherwise.

While they were over there, cooling their heels and watching Sam drink his juice, Chuck noticed that Casey was fiddling with the same internet tap he'd created the year previously.

"Hey, is that... yeah, I made that," Chuck said as he inspected the blue widget.

Casey gave Chuck a doubtful expression, but didn't say anything. He wasn't sure how much the small child beside the moron understood.

Chuck grinned, "It's true! This'll tap into a computer, and you get a parrot feed as well as cloning the computer, any server and other computer the same passwords are used on."

Casey studied the nerd on his couch for long enough for the nerd to start fidgeting. "Got anything else?" he asked.

Sam looked up at his daddy when he smiled, and his daddy said, "Well, I've got a couple of ideas that I never got around to..."

Eventually this would lead to a cover job for both Chuck and Casey. Chuck would design and build the gee-gaws and Casey as the Bartowski family handler, 'sold' them to the government. Within a year, they were doing quite well for themselves.

On that afternoon, after thrashing around the idea, young Sam got restless, and Chuck hoped that enough time had passed for his wife to have lost the urge to de-spleen him. He made sure Sam went through the door first, hoping the likelihood of bloodshed would be mitigated by the sight of their first born. And at the age of two, Sam was too short to be a human shield, so it wasn't really cowardice.

The kitchen was a mess. Sarah was enthusiastic, but otherwise hopeless in the kitchen. When she saw him come in, she gave a little sad smile. He grinned annoyingly as he approached her, and wiped the flour off her sad little face, and found her beaming underneath the mess. Three seconds later, he had flour on his face too. And his hair. Afterwards, they found some inside his clothes too.

-o0o-

'Uncle' Casey was the kids' favourite as they grew up. He taught them how to 'ghost walk' and otherwise sneak up behind their daddy. Mommy always thought that was a good game, and often joined in, daddy played along too. Often he needed a little sit down afterwards.

At the 2036 marriage of Lisa to her young man John, Uncle Casey gave a speech where he informed the assembled friends and relatives that Lisa's parents were 'the most disgustingly in love pair he'd ever had the misfortune to encounter.' He then wished the same disgustingness on Lisa and John, and hoped they would be as good a friend to their friends as Chuck and Sarah were to him.

Brig. Gen. John Casey (USMC, Ret.) died in 2040 aged seventy eight after a short illness. He was buried with full military honours. Chuck Bartowski accepted the folded flag with tears streaming down his face. The Bartowski and Woodcomb clans, their children and (at that stage) three grand children wept openly for their favourite adopted uncle.

-o0o-

**Sunday March 20, 2011 (reprise)**

On that first Sunday that Chuck and Sarah began the rest of their lives together, Ellie and Devon had gone to bed early, both having surgery the next morning. Chuck realised that his currently short stubbled blonde goddess had fallen asleep probably about an hour ago.

He would have loved to have done the romantic carry-her-to-bed routine, but he was a lanky nerd, and frankly didn't want to drop her. He woke her with a kiss to the forehead.

"Hey," he said when she opened her eyes.

She held him captivated in her gaze, and he forgot what he was going to say. And then a random thought lodged itself in his brain, and found his mouth without any effort, or filter, on his behalf.

So, as his mouth opened to ask, she beat him to it, by a whisker.

"Chuck, will you marry me?"

"Sarah, do you want to mar..."

Silence, followed by a dawning realization as defined by a pair of spreading stupid grins.

As the kiss continued, Chuck discovered he could safely carry his fiancée to bed in his arms.

-o0o-

* * *

-o0o-

**Thank you**, this strange story of mine has generated the most traffic, reviews (my first 100+ and a shout out to **Katsumara** for being my chronologically first 100th reviewer), alerts and favourites. I humbly thank you all for reading something that I keep just making up as I went along.

(I did personally enjoy writing the chapter with Sarah breaking into the office, and a little bit of Charah on the rooftop. So, certain not-so-subtle Twitter fans (you know who you are), I'm not ruling out returning to this 'verse with an occasional one-shot. Nor am I promising anything either...)

-o0o-


End file.
